Batman and Godzilla
by DMat
Summary: The King of Monsters clashes with the Dark Knight in this homage.
1. Chapter 1

Night, as always, brings with it an all enveloping darkness that breeds fear and folklore. To stave off this brooding element man has concocted many methods, chief among them is the artificial glow emitted by his great cities. Sometimes it is not enough.

On this particular night it is possible to peer through the night's inky blackness and to make out the immediate surroundings thanks to the eerie glow of smoldering fires littered among the rubble of a once proud city. Any pedestrian fortunate enough to have survived the maelstrom can make out the neighborhoods and streets they used to frequent by these flickering flames, yet they'd also be haunted by the silent, tomblike nature of their surroundings. Among the charred ruins are numerous military vehicles, their mangled wreckages strewn about like a frustrated child's plaything. A tank weighing hundreds of tons lays crushed flat. It is as if the heavens above took exception to its existence and tried to drive this instrument of death to hell.

The eyes of every survivor are focused towards the shore of the ruined coastal community and the source of the disaster. A large shadow illuminated by the smoldering embers behind it lumbers slowly back into the waters from whence it came, all the while being observed by a ship far in the distance.

Onboard the vessel the Captain speaks under his breath, "A city! I still can't believe we would sacrifice a city! How could it come to this? Are we so desperate… or mad?"

"It's almost at the appropriate depth sir," one of the ship's subordinates comments without taking his eyes of the underwater sonar gauges he's in charge of.

The Captain nods in understanding as he removes the binoculars from his eyes, "Tell the divers to get clear. They have four minutes to reach the shelter, we can't delay any further." He turns towards a pretty girl staring helplessly at the display screens before her. He tries to smile reassuringly, "Don't fret. I'm certain he'll be fine. He's with some of my best men, and his diving skills are superb."

She tries to smile back, but cannot. Her voice quivers slightly as she says, "I understand and appreciate what you say, but he is my life," she turns away, "it's my task to worry for him."

Beneath the waves, just off the coast of the demolished city, several divers swim frantically to an underwater bomb shelter nestled in the coastal bedrock. One of their numbers lags slightly behind the others as he dares to pause and peer through the murky depths at their handiwork left behind. On the ocean floor is a bizarrely shaped and complex device, its myriad of tubes exiting and entering the central chamber too many times to count. Once activated it will unleash a force upon the Earth that has never been witnessed. And above the device is a gigantic shadow of a creature slowly descending the oceanic depths, its massive frame gorged on the city above. The silent observer can make out large spines along the back of the creature and a long, powerful tail that would propel it at amazing speeds underwater. Only now it is satiated and must digest its meal before moving on…

The diver then notes something even more frightening. The device should be blinking with the dim glow of three marker lights, but now he only counts two. He frowns as he feels the tug of a friend upon his arm and a crackle of sound through his radio receiver, "Kobayashi, this is no time to stop and admire the view! We only have minutes!"

Kobayashi jerks his arm free and begins swimming away, racing back towards the device and the ever encroaching behemoth of a monster, "You're right, my friend, we only have minutes, but we also only have one shot! Tell Mitsumi I'm sorry!"

The other diver is about to chase after Kobayashi, but then he notes the number of lights on the device and pauses. There's nothing he can do to help with this task. Solemnly he whispers, "Good luck, my friend," before continuing his swim to safety.

Kobayashi works at a feverish pace to correct the malfunction in his device. It would not have activated remotely now, someone would have had to stay and begin the sequence manually. He looks up at the creature; its eighty meters is almost on top of him, making an already eerie environment grow absolutely terrifying. To strengthen his resolve his mind wanders back to the myriad of images shown to him during his recruitment into the project, of lives and property lost and mangled, some charred beyond recognition. He thinks of Mitsumi, and how she may now live a life without fear, though she may spend a portion mourning him.

He looks up and depresses the button to start the sequence. The device begins to glow…

Onboard the ship all eyes stare out at the spot where the creature entered the ocean. They have only just heard of Kobayashi's sacrifice. Mitsumi runs to the railing of the ship in a blind panic, almost as if she's about the join her love in his final moments, only to be sent back by a brilliant flash of light and a force unlike any she'd ever felt before. The entire ship lilts as crackling energy ripples through its superstructure. Just as rapidly as it started, it stops, and where ocean once existed at the site of the creature's descent now only a vacant hole sits, though not for long. Water cascades into the remarkable void, filling it rapidly. All onboard watch in silent awe at the miraculous feat, save one, who screams her lost love's name…

And so it begins…

…

Trained to the near Nth degree of human perfection his mind can recall most anything with an exceptional clarity. It's why every time he closes his eyes and attempts to rest that the image of his parents, slain before his eyes, rears itself. It is a constant reminder of his roots, and the core of his being. It is why what is happening now is so disconcerting. Why does his mind now consistantly harken back to another time, years after that murderous night, when he could afford a smile now and again?

It was after a particularly absurd case where they had thwarted yet another alien invasion. His deductive skills were able to discern that the alien hive had been hidden deep within the bowls of an orbiting meteor. Superman managed to bring the vessel down to earth in the mid-western USA, and it was there that the alien horde made a last stand against the Justice League. It was a short, one-sided affair, and what strikes him more than anything is how jovially they handled the crisis. Afterwards the Justice League even offered to repair the alien ship and send the captured invaders on their way, to which the invaders happily acquiesced. The ties of diplomatic relation were created that day between them that currently still exist between their two worlds. What a strange time to live in…

And yet it isn't that incident that bothers him, but what occurred shortly after…

"Wake up Batman," a youthful voice whispers in his ear. The caped crusader instantly gives his cowled head a shake and returns his focus to the present. Both he and Robin are suspended upside-down over a vat of rancid chemicals, their capes billowing below them, their furls becoming singed by the fumes. He looks about and quickly realizes that he and Robin are bound back-to-back, a single rope keeping them tied together, and that they are suspended by a single cord bound around their ankles.

"This is ridiculous," Robin comments, "I thought death-traps were passé!"

"Shut up!" another voices yells out. Batman focuses on a position just beyond the vat and sees the source of their predicament. Sitting casually on a chair and brandishing a well polished assault rifle is a man with large, horn-rimmed glasses, frazzled hair, wearing an unkempt green blazer and pants. The fact their opponent painted his skin to match the clothes was a bit disconcerting.

"This won't work, Promethium," Batman calls out.

"Oh, of course it will work!" Promethium grins. His teeth are also green. "I've got your utility belts right here, see," he mocks while gesturing to the nearby belts on the ground, "and I've got this gun trained on you both. I'm going to make sure you fall in that vat, Batman. I'd prefer it if you were alive so I could watch you and the brat squirm, but if you push me too far!" Promethium cocks the gun.

Robin snickers, "I can't believe we were caught by a Lanthanoid."

Promethium frowns, "Shut-up brat!"

"Hey Batman, twist around will you? I've got a question to ask our genius here," Robin smirks. Batman and Robin then twist their bodies.

"What are you doing?" Promethium asks, slightly perplexed.

The twisting motion generated by the Dynamic Duo is a means to mask their true intention, and soon the rope also begins to sway. As their bodies spin Robin replies to Promethium's request, "I'm just trying to see your face so I can ask you a simple question sport. Did you know that Promethium is a radioactive substance?

"Yes! Of course! What kind of stupid question is that?"

Robin grins, "And are you radioactive?"

Promethium goes silent in reply.

"Not really living up to your name, are you? Heh."

"That's it! I wanted to see you both suffer, but now I'm just going to watch you bleed!" Promethium screams as he raises up rifle.

At that selfsame moment Batman exhales deeply, collapsing his chest cavity to cause the bonds to slacken. This gives Robin just enough space to slip through, only leaving his ankle bound boots behind. The momentum of their twisting/swaying motion carries the Boy Wonder beyond the vat and to a safe, though barefooted landing. Instinctively Promethium turns his attention towards his escaped captive and he fires a short burst of bullets at Robin, who narrowly avoids the barrage.

Batman, now able to move with some freedom with Robin freed, discards his bonds. He then bends his body upward and grabs hold of the cord tied around his ankles. With one arm for support, he uses his free arm to dislodge one of Robin's boots, unfortunately causing its mate to plummet to the vat below. With unerring aim Batman tosses the salvaged boot at Promethium, jarring the rifle out of the startled man's hands. Robin then uses the opening to deliver a flying kick at his opponent. A loud crack is heard and Promethium falls to the ground unconscious. Robin retrieves his boot and turns in time to see Batman swing himself to safety.

"You couldn't save both of my shoes?" Robin asks as he holds up his lonely boot.

Batman looks down into the vat and then back to a slightly peeved Robin, "I'll get you a new one."

"That's not the point," Robin frowns, "how am I supposed to go out there and face Gotham's best AND worst with only one shoe? I'll be a laughing stock! What's in that tub anyway? Maybe I can still salvage it. A little dousing with the hose, it could still be good…"

"The vat's full of Promethium, Robin," Batman interrupts.

Robin sighs and tosses his remaining shoe into the vat. Turning he spies Batman peering inquisitively at their fallen opponent. To Robin this seems like an unremarkable case, though the finish was closer than he would have like. Why could Batman still be interested in the green tinged mad man?

To Robin's amazement Batman sighs and he scarcely makes out the word "Omen" before the Gotham City Police Department enters the scene.

…


	2. Chapter 2

Part II

The night rolls on as Commissioner Gordon surveys the evening's work by the Caped Crusaders. They'd left with nary a word or gesture towards him or his men, as if something were plaguing their minds. The glint reflecting off the Commissioner's glasses changes angles as he focuses away from the giant vat of mildly radioactive Promethium to the lone rope dangling above it. Obviously a trap had been laid and sprung. Gordon recalls his HAZMAT team mentioning a pair of green boots being found in the bottom of the vat. He shakes his head and sighs quietly to himself, "Not your finest hour, was it? I wonder why?"

…

Jet black and as sleek as the night it cuts through, the Batmobile glides across the streets of Gotham City, its high-tech engine barely making a sound while bypassing every speed limit. Within the vehicle its passenger gazes at the grim driver, weighing whether or not to risk a conversation. Finally he decides that if he never asks, he'll never know.

Robin takes a gulp of air and feigns a grin, "What happened back there?"

Batman doesn't turn his gaze from the windshield, choosing to keep his focus away from the boy when he answers, "What?"

"Promethium," Robin retorts, "he's a third rate head-case at most. He's no Joker, heck he's not even a Tweedledum, but he got the drop on us. How in the world did that happen?"

"We got sloppy," Batman replies, "it happens…"

Robin could scarcely believe his ears, "Bruce, what's wrong with you? YOU don't get sloppy, not like you did back there anyway. Me, I'm a kid, I'm learning, of course I'm going to screw it up once in a while. But the Batman never goes into a situation without a dozen ways of getting out of it…"

Batman blinks and it happens again. The road, the car, Robin, all dissolve away and a new vision appears, one that glows clear as day. Shortly after the Justice League had stopped an alien invasion he was invited by a valued team member for a visit with their family and friends. He remembers the open land and smiling faces, and something more. It was as if an ominous presence seemed to hover over them. Finally he asked his host about the wizened old man he had seen earlier in the visit, an old man who seemed to haunt their every movement thereafter, and a story began to unfurl…

"Wake up Batman!" a voice screams in his ear. He looks about and finds himself still securely strapped into the Batmobile, only now the car was angled in a ditch. They'd made it out of the city, they were almost home.

"You veered into oncoming traffic so I twisted the wheel back and slammed on the brake. Not quick enough I guess," Robin looks earnestly at an obviously shaken Batman, "You want to tell me about it?"

Batman shakes his head.

"I know this wasn't the first OR second time it's happened," Robin frowns.

Batman grins, "So how many times has it happened, Robin?"

"Don't turn this into one of your tests," Robin huffs as he gets out of the car. Batman unbuckles his safety harness and follows suit. Fortunately it's a desolate road and no one saw his faux pas. He moves to the back of the car and opens a hidden panel, then dislodges a strong cable from a powerful winch. He surveys the area and chooses a sturdy looking evergreen tree.

"So you're not going to tell me what's happening to you?" Robin calls.

Batman pauses, "Only after I've figured it out, Robin. Only after it makes some sense. Until then it's just rambling nonsense." He turns towards the tree, "Let's get the car out of here. Bruce Wayne has an important meeting in the morning."

…

A global research station situated on the outskirts of Gotham City can be found humming with life at all times of night and day. Its single most generous patron, Mr. Bruce Wayne, makes sure of this, and it's his urging that requires human eyes to survey these instruments, and human hands to operate them, even in the dead of night. It's Bruce Wayne that wants the data checked and rechecked constantly. Water volume samplings, air currents, temperatures and so on. Each member of the team simply believes they are aiding in the study of global climate change and that Wayne Enterprises are merely trying to stay ahead of the curve in environmental research and politics.

Few would dream that Wayne himself uses the data. Once transferred to his own personal system hidden deep beneath Wayne Manor, the data is entered into sophisticated computer algorithms designed to track any impromptu changes which could be classified as intergalactic or mystical in origin. The Batman is well aware that there are many ways for enemies to strike, and he tries his best to make allowances for each of these.

The current research station attendee groans as he notes a sudden spike in the water volume readout. There are numerous answers to this phenomenon, such as a glacier or iceberg nearing the sampling site, or some other foreign body causing the displacement of a great deal of water. He sighs, the most likely explanation, however, is that the equipment requires recalibration, a long and arduous task he does not look forward to.

Within the Batcave the selfsame data is noted and begins its algorithmic run. Alone it hardly merits further study and is placed in a holding pattern…

…

A hand rises up from the murky depths of Gotham Harbor and reaches out into the night air. He has swum for what seems like an eternity, and now, his energy spent, he finds a haven in the rung of a ladder. With a final resolve he grasps the metal outcropping and pulls himself up. Step by arduous step he climbs.

Partway up he removes the heavy scuba tanks and drops them into the water, as well as the flippers and goggles. They didn't matter anymore, soon he would be on land. Unfortunately, once on land there will be scant time to rest as he must contact the authorities and let them know that the weapon failed. If he can survive the encounter with mankind's ultimate weapon, then surely their adversary did as well. A sigh could be heard as he manages the final rung and pulls himself to the wooden planks of the pier. He falls to his knees and coughs before taking in his surroundings. There before him is the effervescent glow of a modern metropolis, however its sharp spires and grimy air seem to suggest it was more spawned of the nether realms rather than built by human hands. It's landmarks are unfamiliar and ominous to him, and the neon adverts tip him off to his locale...

"America?" he gasps, puzzled, "how did I get here?"

Regaining his legs he sets toward the inhospitable urban jungle. Regardless of how he arrived, he still must warn them of the danger nearby...

…

Daybreak in the city brings with it a hive of activity as its denizens stir from their evening doldrums, and Bruce Wayne is no different. Having already dressed and eaten he speeds out the front door of opulent Wayne Manor and into a waiting limousine. The limousine door is shut behind him and the driver soon seats himself and starts their journey.

"Good morning Alfred," Bruce calls from the back seat. As always in these situations Bruce couldn't catch a glimpse of Alfred, his middle-aged butler and confidant, until the limo was parked and waiting his arrival. It's Alfred's dedication that keeps the playboy persona of Bruce Wayne from dropping to the realm of farce. Alfred prepared the meal, the car, Bruce's wardrobe for the day, his itinerary and even a short speech for his perusal during the drive. And it's Alfred who has already set the Batmobile up for repairs and ushered a young Robin to school.

"Good morning, sir," Alfred dryly replies, fully immersed in his chauffeur's role.

"The power plant opening is first, right?" Bruce continues, undeterred.

"I'm certain you knew that it was, sir," Alfred replies, "unless you momentary lapses have affected your memory as well."

"You know?" Bruce starts. He then shakes his head, of course Alfred would know. Nothing escapes his scrutiny. Alfred's so much like his father in that regard.

Bruce decides to change the subject and reaches for the prepared speech…

…

"… and I would like to thank everyone who has made the trip and braved the weather for this outdoor unveiling. Wayne Enterprises, in partnership with Moriko Energy Dynamics, is pleased to present the world the very first in what it hopes to be a truly revolutionary solution to the global energy crisis. Behind me are literally millions of man-hours, billions of dollars, and the penultimate creation of a handful of true visionaries, led by the drive and energy of one man in particular. In this modern age the term renewable is tossed around, the term recyclable is mentioned a great deal, but few would dare go a step further. Everything taken from the Earth should be returned to the Earth. In short, ladies and gentlemen, what this structure represents is utilization of the world's first Perpetual Energy Device! Through an ingenious design this device can harness the power of a novel creation, Dynthenium. This element holds one incredible property, it decays and fuses itself back together endlessly. In short, Dynthenium is perpetual atomic motion, and our complex harnesses this power. For all technical details I will refer you to people much more adept than myself. I'm only here to push a button, so without further delay I give you Gotham's P.E.D!"

Bruce Wayne depresses a garishly large red button on the stage podium and the ominous white building behind him comes to life with coursing energy. There's a smattering of applause and numerous photography flashes at this moment. As the fervor dies down Bruce Wayne takes a step back as one of the more technology savvy members of the P.E.D collective takes the podium.

"Good morning, honored guests," the speaker begins, "although Mr. Wayne failed to introduce me," Bruce merely shrugs at the dig, seeing it merely as an opportunity to maintain the playboy image, "I am not deterred as his exuberance for this project has made it possible to stand before you all today, before what I would like to call my child. I am Professor Hiroshi Kobayashi I would like to thank everyone for attending…"

"Liar!" a voice calls out in the back of the throng in attendance. Already a pair of Commissioner Gordon's crowd control officers is moving in to deal with the interloper. Before they arrive the interloper continues his defiant shouting, "You can't be Hiroshi Kobayashi! You can't be him, because I AM!"

The officers take down the shouter and handcuff him. Almost in unison the crowd then turns its gaze back towards the podium, and a stunned looking Professor Kobayashi stands open mouthed as his wife grasps his arm and stands beside him.

"It's like looking in a mirror," he whispers, unable to grasp what has happened.

His wife gently touches his arm as she whispers, "He even sounded like you."

In all the excitement Bruce Wayne is nowhere to be found…

…

"Pull her in, damn you! Pull her in for all you're worth! Heave!"

In silent diligence they obey the barking commands of their Captain. They know his bark is worse than his bite, and each man knows that it's his uncanny sense for these waters that ensure a fine catch during fishing season. It's only a few more days and then they'll be home in Gotham Harbor, and then they'll be paid handsomely. Until then it's work across slippery decks and bounding seas.

The Captain peers across the sky and scratches his grizzled beard. He doesn't like the appearance of some clouds in the distance and steps into the communications room.

"Have you checked the weather reports yet?" he asks his communications officer.

The young man nods without removing his headset, "Aye, sir. Fair with partial cloud cover."

The Captain nods and turns away, but the officer continues before the Captain departs, "Sonar picks up something large below Captain."

The Captain is about to reply when one of his deck hands pokes his head in and calls, "Captain! Captain! The crew, well, you need to see this! Hurry!"

Both men scamper out of the control room and make their way down to the deck. What should have been a hive of activity was now eerily still with every man standing and staring at the large net they've hoisted onboard. Murmurs and whispers abound as the Captain approaches the net…

"Never seen anything like it before…"

"How on earth could it happen…"

"What does it mean…"

The Captain pauses, unable to express properly his amazement and horror. Within the massive fishing net were not one, not two, but three full grown, man-eating sharks. In all his years he'd never, ever been able to spy so many in a single catch. Occasionally one may get caught in their nets, but three is unheard of, especially so close to shore.

And yet that isn't as disturbing as the fact that one of the man-eaters was bitten clean in two. Only the tail half was onboard, a-washing the deck with its blood. He could make out the gashes where tooth bit into flesh and the communication officer's final words come to his mind.

"What should we do Captain?" the deck hand manages.

"Do?" the Captain cries, "Do? We put it back! We put it all back and the quicker the better!"

The men merely turn and look at each other, perplexed by the command. The Captain raises his arm and points at the carcass, "Whatever did this is in the water below. It was EATING and WE disturbed the meal! Now put it back before we end up on the menu!"

Too late. What feels like a giant wave turns their entire world upside down, tossing a few lucky sailors into the water, trapping others in the upturned ship. Then the apparent touch of a gigantic undertow pulls the entire fishing vessel into the briny deep, never to surface again.

Moments before the end the doomed communication officer manages to send out a single SOS. This message is intercepted and logged by the vast computer network situated below Wayne Manor. The data is inserted to a complex algorithm and soon encounters a previous bit of information in a holding pattern regarding earlier water volume measurements…


	3. Chapter 3

Part III

An eerie silence seems to sweep his senses as he sits there. Within this dimly lit room all he can feel is the bright glare of a single halogen bulb pointed directly at him, its glow outlining scattered shadows on the wall. Time seems to have no meaning anymore as it all meshes together like the silhouettes he observes. He's exhausted and now he must suffer the abject humiliation of interrogation and disbelief. Growing parched he's forced to swallow hard. The irony that scant hours earlier he had been immersed in water is not lost on him and a thin smile forms across his lips as one of the shadows moves.

"Getting hot, ain't it?" a lumbering police detective, the captive's only companion, remarks coarsely. The captive merely sighs, there's nothing more he can say to this ignoramus.

Beyond the one-way glass Commissioner Gordon stands with the captive's doppelganger, Professor Kobayashi. Gordon is at a loss at what to do. Their captive has no identification on him aside from meaningless dog tags with an odd military insignia. His clothing was taken from a dockside clothing shop with Japanese Yen deposited on the table, presumably to pay for damages and taken merchandise. A wet-suit was left behind as well. Fingerprints have been run through the international database, but without some lead it was next to useless. At the Professor's behest they compared his own fingerprints to that of the captive's. They were an identical match. That really shouldn't have come as a surprise as the resemblance between the two men is uncanny. It's as if they were twins separated at birth.

Gordon shakes his head. He's a cop and as such relies on his intuition a great deal. Right now his gut is telling him he's on the cusp of something monumentally wrong.

"I would like to speak to him," Professor Kobayashi murmurs to Gordon.

"I don't think that would be wise, sir," Gordon counters sternly. "You're here as a courtesy because of your clout and because of Bruce Wayne, but that's all. I won't be subjecting you to any harm while under my watch, even if you say 'please'. Now why don't you go comfort your wife?"

"Your Detective Bullock has yet to learn a thing, aside from a grave disaster about to befall us," Professor Kobayashi calmly responds to Gordon's terse answer. "By my doppelganger's insistence it would seem time is of the essence, and as I would sorely like my wife to wake up in the morning with the world still intact, I would strongly suggest you allow me to speak with him."

Commissioner Gordon then notices out of the corner of his eye a janitor mopping the floor that he never noticed before. The janitor, with a cap tightly pulled over his brow, gives Gordon a slight nod of the head and Gordon sighs. He turns to Professor Kobayashi, "It's your funeral Professor."

The Professor graciously bows his head and enters the interrogation room after Gordon gives Bullock the 'okay' signal. As Professor Kobayashi sits down the janitor moves beside Commissioner Gordon and looks into the room through the one-way glass.

"I hope you know what you're doing," Gordon whispers without turning his gaze from the interrogation room.

"So do I, Jim," the janitor whispers in the Batman's harsh tone.

Within the interrogation room Professor Kobayashi moves the light away from his doppelganger and allows the light to shine against the wall. He then pours out a cup of water and offers it to the prisoner, much to Detective Bullock's chagrin. The captive gulps it down, staring long and hard at the smiling man who'd offered it to him. The captive crushes the paper cup defiantly and tosses it away before murmuring, "Who… are… you?"

"I am Professor Hiroshi Kobayashi of the Moriko Energy Dynamics from Osaka," the Professor replies, maintaining his smile as a defense, "If you doubt it I freely offer the opportunity of a DNA test, if you are willing and knowledgeable of such things."

The captive gives a rebellious smirk, "Oh, I know of a great many things and I willingly accept. But one thing you will have to accept is that I am Hiroshi Kobayashi, not you."

"Perhaps," the Professor continues to grin, the fingerprint results fresh in his mind, "however, what concerns me more than anything is the impending doom you referred to while speaking with Detective Bullock here. You stated that the weapon 'failed'. What sort of weapon? What doom?"

The captive narrows his eyes as he answers through clenched teeth, "You saw my dog tags. You know I work for the E.D.F. There is only ONE doom I can possibly be referring to."

"E.D.F.?" Bullock interrupts.

"Earth Defense Force," the captive Kobayashi snarls, "the only force on Earth capable of challenging the ultimate evil."

Outside Gordon flips over the dog tags and notes a strange drawing of what he presumes is a lizard, flames gushing from its mouth.

"Godzilla!" the captive cries out.

"Godzilla?" the Professor asks inquisitively.

The captive leans back in his chair, dumbfounded by the response he receives. He glances at the detective and sees confusion and incredulity, but no fear. His eyes widen, "You don't know?"

Both men shake their heads and Kobayashi blinks hard as a sea of realization seems to open before him as he mutters, "The weapon."

"Yes?" the Professor asks.

Kobayashi leans closer, "I see it now. I was hesitant to speak earlier because of this, well, unprecedented turn of events. I didn't know what to make of your presence but I now understand. You and I, we are one and the same."

Professor Kobayashi can't hide his confusion as he utters, "That makes no sense."

"Please," the captive pleads, "please allow me to continue. Upon landing I decided to familiarize myself with my surroundings, and so I read a newspaper that included a detailed article on your work. My work was… no, is very similar. The electrons that travel through the resistance matrix and back to the Dynethenium must be kept in constant balance. You use some energy to accelerate the particles to equilibrium before rejoining the Dynethenium, a perfect balance. I saw this too, but our concern was a radioactive monster called Godzilla. And so we took the process a step further."

The Professor's mouth gapes open, "You accelerated the electrons beyond the balance point, didn't you?"

"Yes," the captive Kobayashi replies, "and put the Dynethenium in a perpetual feedback loop that eventually led to overload. The ultimate weapon, unleashed on the ultimate evil, only something has gone wrong."

"Radiation mixed with unstable Dynethenium," the Professor mutters, "can have strange effects."

"I see that now," Kobayashi acquiesces, "and I see now the truth of my situation. And now so do you."

"You are from another world?" the Professor concludes, "And this Godzilla creature traveled with you to our world?"

"I can't believe you're buying this load of crap," Bullock interjects.

Kobayashi turns towards Bullock with a piercing glare, "Over 100 meters tall, virtually indestructible and wielder of atomic fire. You can either believe me and prepare yourself while there is still time, or you can ignore my words and perish."

"And how do we prepare?" the Professor asks.

Kobayashi turns to him and answers in a strict, deadpan tone, "Run."

…

Deep within the bowels of the earth resides a sanctum that seemingly shuns the opulent wealth housed in the manor above it. Wherein above are lodged the expensive objects d'art, trinkets, mementos and photographs that hark back to a more innocent age, the bat filled catacombs deep below are layered with machinery, equipment and other peripherals utilized by a man possessed. Currently this man is the sole occupant of the cave.

With grim determination he works, checking over the various apparatuses as a man about to go to war. In his mind a checklist is being marked of his assets: a recently repaired large, sleek car; a small, well equipped jet that is armed in the latest in non-lethal weaponry; a host of non-lethal small arms; a specially equipped speedboat; several mementos from an intriguing career including a giant copper penny and robotic dinosaur…

He senses a presence and pauses.

"Master Bruce," a voice calls, "what are you doing down here at this time of day?"

The Batman turns towards Alfred, and then looks back at his newly repaired car, "Just making sure everything is ready."

"Ready for what?" Alfred questions.

Batman gestures to a nearby computer console. Alfred seats himself before the workstation screen and peruses the data on display as Batman speaks solemnly, "I was hoping that it was a fabrication, until I saw the data. The computer tabulated several anomalous events which are linked too close together to be coincidence. Everything the Kobayashi doppelganger said is true. Something very big and very nasty is headed this way."

Alfred turns away from the monitor, "Then you must summon aid, sir. This sort of nightmare is beyond your realm, surely you must understand that."

Batman nods, "I'm not stupid Alfred, and I've tried. The Justice League is on a space mission and won't be back in time. Conventional weapons are apparently useless on this thing, so even if the military believed us and offered to help, they'd just act as cannon fodder. Anyway, I doubt we have enough time to prepare a proper defense..."

The Dark Knight turns towards Alfred and sighs, "It's the Dynethenium energy, you know. It's the one constant between Kobayashi and the monster, so it must be the key. The very thing I helped create for the benefit of Gotham seems to be drawing in its doom. I asked Professor Kobayashi to shut down the power plant to sever the link, but once the Dynethenium is active it is a very delicate and slow process to stop it. And we just don't have the time. Gordon's trying to convince the mayor to evacuate the city. Even if he succeeds there just isn't enough time…"

"This scarcely sounds like the Batman I've grown to know, sir," Alfred interrupts, "Are you giving up?"

A wry grin forms across Batman's lips, "No, Alfred, I'm not giving up. We may be short on time but we've got more than enough to move some equipment." He turns away and solemnly touches the tip of the airplane's nose, "I just don't think I'm going to be able to walk away from this one."

…

"Knock, knock!"

A sour faced, burly and scarred man is roused from his evening doldrums by the grating sound of a shouting through a door. The guard looks about him, shrugs, and gets off his comfortable seat to see what the commotion is. The docks are usually pretty quiet at this time of day. He peers through the peephole and groans. Before him is a slovenly, overweight, trench coat wearing cop he instantly recognizes as Detective Harvey Bullock.

"Knock, knock!" Bullock calls again, "Open up sunshine! I've got a present for you!"

The guard opens the door and lets the detective in, "I oughta leave you outside Bullock."

"But then I'd have to kick in the door and then your pretty face, sunshine," Bullock snaps back. He hands a piece of paper to the guard, "By order of His Honor, the mayor of this crap city, we're evacuating the docks. Tell Fats and his boys they've got fifteen minutes."

"Evacuate?" the guard mumbles, "What for?"

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you," Bullock replies. "Just tell Fats to get a move on."

The guard leaves with the Mayor's order in his hand and returns a few moments later. He tosses the paper at Bullock, "Yeah, Fats says you're a moron for trying to pull a scam like this. Next time get a search warrant 'cause we ain't moving."

Bullock smiles warmly, "Well, that's fine. No hard feelings. You can't blame a guy for trying." As he leaves Bullock begins to whistle a jolly tune. He pauses on the outside step and turns in time to have the door slammed in his face. Harvey gives a slight chuckle as he walks back to the squad car.

"No luck there either Bullock?" the uniformed officer waiting by the squad car comments.

"Yeah, it's a darned shame, isn't it?" Bullock grins. "It's almost like they don't trust yours truly."

"What's this all about anyway?" the officer asks. "Why are we trying to evacuate the docks?"

"It's crap, kid," Bullock retorts, "that's why I volunteered for this detail. Sometimes it pays to cover all your angles, just in case the crap hits the fan."

The officer shakes his head, "You're an odd man, Bullock."

"So they tell me," Bullock acquiesces. "Who's next?"

The officer nods towards a nearby building, "Defalco's mob hangs out over there."

"Lovely," and Bullock begins to whistle anew…

…

The Gotham City Police Headquarters are a hive of activity on any normal night. Situated in the most crime ridden city in North America, the local police have to deal with murder, violence, threats and emergencies of all natures each and every night. This evening the staff are in an even greater agitation. It's seldom they're issued an order to canvass a neighborhood for evacuation, but having to do so without knowing the nature of the threat leaves even the most hardened veteran addled. Each member of the force has their own theory. Some believe it is merely a drill, others that the threat is so great that the "higher ups" do not want to start a panic. Still they have been trained to obey their given orders, though without a tangible danger staring them in the face, most members of the police force do their assigned district in a haphazard manner.

Within his command post Commissioner Gordon sighs. It was the best he could hope for given such a short amount of time and ludicrously unbelievable threat. It took all his powers of persuasion and the use of a few favors to get the Mayor to agree to even a partial evacuation. And to top it all, he can't even divulge the nature of the emergency by order of the Mayor. To the Mayor this is some sort of senile lark perpetuated by Gordon, nothing more, and if word leaked out that an evacuation order was given for a giant lizard, the Mayor fears being laughed out of office. Heck, Gordon wouldn't have believed it himself if the Batman hadn't been there. He could tell that Batman thought there was credence to the duplicate Kobayashi's story, and it scared Gordon. He's a cop, he's used to fighting monsters on the street at eye level, not towering above.

Gordon looks at the only occupant left in his command post and sighs, "I'm going to step out for a minute. Let my secretary know if you need anything."

"Certainly," the doppelganger Kobayashi nods.

After Gordon leaves, Kobayashi leans closer to the map pinned to the wall. He then turns and stares out into the darkened streets. He tried his best to warn them, but it all appears for naught. In his world they sacrificed a city in their attempt to destroy the creature. Now, in this alien world, they will sacrifice another city due to a lack of concern to their fellow man. This mayor has placed political aspirations above his humane concerns, and it will cost them. True or not, threats must be responded to.

He clenches his jaw. How many tragedies has he bared witness to? Is it his lot in life to bear witness to destruction? Is he never to find happiness?

His thoughts shift to the girl he left behind, Mitsumi. Her radiant features plague his mind, and the fact a duplicate of her lives in this world does not help matters. This duplicate Mitsumi married his double in this world and they seem genuinely happy. It's easy in this world. In this world they never had a constant force of chaos waiting to take away their bliss. They never had Godzilla. How could he have married his Mitsumi when he didn't even know if he would survive his mission?

He blinks and suddenly Mitsumi's visage appears as a reflection on the window pane. It takes him a moment before he realizes the source and turns around to see this world's Mitsumi outlined in the doorway.

"Mitsumi," he stammers, "What are you doing here? You should have left by now. You should be somewhere safe."

"I go where my husband goes," she answers without a pause, "I face what he faces. It lessens my worry for him, and his worry for me, if we are together. Do you not know this?"

Kobayashi can only stare at her. She is so much like his Mitsumi.

"I only wanted a little company," she confesses, "and I was curious. Is there another me where you come from?"

"Yes," Kobayashi whispers. Her voice is so similar.

"Forgive my impertinence if I appear forward, you don't have to answer if you don't want to. Did you marry her?" she asks. "Do you love her as my husband loves me?"

"I love her," Kobayashi admits, unable to deny her anything, "but we did not marry. There was too much chaos in our world, too much uncertainty for us to have any form of extended happiness."

Mitsumi laughs and Kobayashi's heart seems to stop.

"It was the uncertainty that brought us to the altar," Mitsumi counters. "Our world is plagued with anarchy at times: God-like beings walking the earth, twisted creatures committing unspeakable horrors, and invasions from the stars. We have faced it all and decided that in a world filled with such unexpected events, it is important to steal as much happiness as you can."

She takes a step closer and places her hand on his chest. She could feel his heart racing. She looks deep into his eyes and whispers, "You are so much like my husband… yet so different…"

His body feels as if it were on fire. It takes all his will to hold back.

"May I kiss you?" she asks, noting his staunch resolve. "Let me satisfy this curiosity, just this once..."

Their lips meet in a sudden surge, drowning both of them in a medley of emotion, some familiar, others alien... all surreally blissful and frightening at the same time. When they finally part they both gasp.

"So similar," she coos.

"And yet so different," Kobayashi sighs. "I have made a terrible mistake."

"We all do from time to time," she touches his shoulder, "the question is, how do you fix it?"

…

There's a crisp breeze blowing in from the ocean and across the Gotham City docks this night, causing his cape to billow across the warehouse roof. He stands there like a silent sentinel, his night vision goggles trained on the water lapping against the piers and shores. He's prepared as well as he could, and now he waits for his quarry to show itself. It won't be long now.

He senses a slight change in the air currents and calls out, "You're getting sloppy."

In response to his call the lithe figure of an athletic, gaudy clad youth gingerly lands next to the dark knight with nary a sound. Robin then grins up at his mentor, "I wasn't trying to sneak up to you."

"You shouldn't be here," Batman counters, still staring out at the water.

"Alfred told me what's up," Robin answers. "You're going to need some help, Batman. Besides, how often do we get to tackle giant lizards?"

"It's a school night," Batman answers.

"That's a lame excuse and you're being a jerk," Robin growls at Batman. "If you think you're facing this alone – if you believe for a second that I'm going to just up and leave you now, you're just as crazy as everyone thinks you are. I'm staying."

Before Batman can answer he notices a bubbling mist start to develop over one part of the water a short distance away. It's almost as if the water were being subjected to a tremendous heat from beneath.

Robin follows Batman's line of sight and peers at the anomaly. He then sees it rise from the depths. First the massive, rocky ridge of a scaly, green-gray colored scalp, and just below it are two near human eyes filled with an internal fire. Then the protruding snout appears above the water, its length housing a malicious mouth lined with jagged teeth forming a savage sneer. The creature continues to rise, revealing two relatively small, muscular arms, ending in sharp claws. The hands, if one can call them hands, could easily crush a fighter jet between them. The gargantuan structure continues to grow in girth the further one gazes down the creature's frame, ending in two gigantic legs and feet, each one capable of crushing a tank. In moments it has risen out of the water as silently as the grave, belying its enormous size. Robin then notices the tail, a monstrous thing that seems to stretch on forever, lined with a bony protrusion running all the way up the creatures back like a Stegosaurus dinosaur. The tail stops moving for a moment and Robin looks way up at the creature's snout.

Its nostrils flare, seemingly unaccustomed to the air around it. Disturbed by what it senses the creature yells out. To Robin it's a primeval call, a challenge with a pitch unlike a chainsaw against piano wire, with the magnitude of an earthquake. In response Gotham City seems to stand still and somewhere nearby a car alarm sounds. All over the city people stop what they're doing and look in the direction of the source of the sound.

Taking the cue Batman depresses a button on his utility belt, activating two previously placed spotlights. He remotely guides the lights so they focus in on the creature to provide all with a clear view of what they must face. As he works Batman recalls Kobayashi's description…

100 meters tall…

Virtually indestructible…

Wielder of atomic fire…

Godzilla has arrived.

Whether annoyed or attracted to the lights none can say for certain, but they definitely attain Godzilla's attention. Godzilla begins to ponderously move towards the bright beacons shining their countenance at its massive frame. With Godzilla's first few steps the longest wooden pier at the docks is obliterated.

The sound of splintering wood rouses Robin from his awe filled stupor. The boy wonder takes a moment to compose his thoughts before speaking, "Well, you got his attention Batman. What's the next step in the plan?"

There's no answer.

"Batman?" Robin turns to see his mentor sprawled on his back across on the rooftop, seemingly unconscious. Robin quickly moves to Batman and tilts up his cowl covered head, "No, no, no, no. Not now. Come on, wake up Batman!"

The boy wonder turns around and looks at the monstrosity bearing down upon his position. A gigantic foot moves up, its image looming large over him.

…


	4. Chapter 4

Part IV – Round 1

To a creature as unimaginably large as Godzilla there is little thought given to the smaller beings it tramples upon. To Godzilla they are not unlike ants building up their colonies, and since their general focus is above the waves Godzilla rarely cares what they do. Only instances like today, when they impede the creature's progress, does Godzilla grow frustrated. When it is forced to surface and interact with the putrefied atmosphere and unfamiliar surroundings, only then does this monstrosity find the rage building within. This rage, when amply grown, manifests as a phosphorescent glow across the creature's spiny back. It then is funneled up and into Godzilla's mouth, and when the creature finally opens its massive jaws, the rage is released in a fiery, blue, radioactive blast!

"Holy!" Robin screams as a burning car flies through the air scant meters away. He ducks away just as Godzilla's incredibly long tail slashes across the sides of several buildings, scraping against the edge of the alley where he's taken refuge with Batman's unconscious body. It wasn't easy evading this beast with Batman slung over his shoulder, but somehow Robin's managed to keep them alive so far.

Satisfied that they're safe for at least a few moments, Robin turns once more to his mentor, "Wake up Batman! Come on, the city needs you!"

The tremors of Godzilla's footfalls grow louder and Robin decides it's time to move to a new location. With a heave he once more loads Batman's inert form onto his left shoulder and launches his grappling line with his right hand. In moments he's swinging away just as a fiery blaze engulfs the alley behind him.

…

Miles away in Gotham City Police Headquarters Commissioner Gordon is doing his best to try and preserve order. Thankfully the creature hasn't ventured beyond the docks as yet, giving his force a chance to evacuate more of the city. As he's directing his Lieutenants on where he'd like their efforts placed there's a deafening explosion that shatters all the windows and knocks them to the floor. As they start picking tiny shards of glass from their bodies Gordon solemnly notes, "It sounds like the thing got to a fuel storage depot. The docks must be a mess."

Bullock grimaces, "Guess Fats and the boys are having a hot time right now."

"Bullock!" Gordon yells.

"What?"

Gordon takes a step towards his subordinate, his eyes narrowing as he screams, "Tell me you got everyone out of your district!"

"Hey, I tried, okay!" Bullock snaps back. "Some folks don't want to leave then they don't leave. Besides, you know what kind of people they are. It's no big loss."

Gordon fumes. They're supposed to serve and protect. They're supposed to be better than the animals they fight.

For a moment Bullock actually believes that Gordon is about to take a swing at him, when suddenly the Commissioner's countenance changes and an impish grin comes across Gordon's face as he reaches for his coat, "Okay Harvey, you seem to like playing the angles, so guess what, you and me are riding point for this fiasco. You're going help me stay one step ahead of that monster while calling in to the other evacuation teams, giving them a heads up on its movements."

"Are you nuts?" Bullock counters. "Why do we have to do that? Give me a pair of binoculars and I can do that from here."

"You're right, we don't have to do it," Gordon counters, "but I volunteered and YOU got drafted." Gordon then addresses everyone in the room, "You all have your assignments. People's lives are at stake so let's get a move on!"

…

The rage is unabated. It still burns deep inside, yearning for its freedom. With a single, sweeping motion the gigantic tail slashes into the side of yet another warehouse, flinging debris for miles.

Nearby Robin is at a loss at what to do as his options have been quickly running out. It's almost as if the creature is following his movements but he knows that's impossible. It's poor, dumb luck, and he's growing exhausted because of it. Suddenly, out of the corner of his eye he spots a potential reprieve, the flashing lights of police cruiser. With another Herculean effort he swings down to the vehicle with Batman in tow. Arms straining, he lands with an inglorious thud in front of the still moving car and it's only thanks to Gordon's superb reflexes that Robin is not run over. The car stops a mere foot before the boy wonder.

Gordon pokes his head out the driver side window, "Robin?"

"Turn off your lights," Robin warns.

"What?"

"Turn off the lights!" Robin calls louder.

Acquiescing to Robin's demand Gordon douses the light. With a gesture to Bullock they then simultaneously exit the vehicle and move to the boy wonder's side.

"So this is why you volunteered us for this gig," Bullock murmurs to Gordon, "so you could keep tabs on your pet pointy ears and his brat."

"It's good to see you too, Bullock," Robin grumbles.

"What's wrong with Bats anyway?" Bullock gestures to the unmoving caped crusader. "He usually seems livelier."

"He's… thinking," Robin answers, unsure what else he could say.

Bullock surveys the devastation around them, the rising flames and encroaching smoke curling around the looming behemoth called Godzilla, and he sighs, "Bats sure picked a great time to take a nap."

"Enough," Gordon interrupts, "let's get him into the car."

As the three comrades prepare to move Batman into the waiting cruiser two very large, sinister eyes focus in on them. To Godzilla cars are not unlike freshly fallen snow, and the creature finds an eternal amusement in hearing the sound of metal and fiberglass crunch under its foot. If one dared look upon its countenance, one would swear that the creature formed a malicious grin at that particular moment. Godzilla begins to move.

"Hurry!" Gordon yells, having noticed the monster now bearing towards them. He curses himself for not having doused the cruiser lights sooner.

Bullock opens the back door to the cruiser when Godzilla is a mere two steps away.

Without warning Batman opens his eyes and cries out, "I know what I have to do!" He breaks free of their grip and runs across the street.

"Batman!" a startled Robin yells after his mentor.

"Come on lad!" Gordon calls to the boy wonder with Godzilla a step away. "Save yourself!"

Robin runs after the Commissioner and Bullock. Together they manage to reach a nearby alley just as Godzilla's foot slams down on the exposed police cruiser, crushing it flat. The creature seems to enjoy the moment and twists its foot back and forth over the wreckage, like a smoker putting out a cigarette. Satisfied, the monster turns and lumbers towards its new target. Bored of the docks, the rage demands an excursion deeper into the ripe city…

A projectile smashes into the concrete mere inches from Robin's head, causing all three of the escapees to jump.

"Are you okay lad?" Gordon asks.

Robin nods and then cautiously reaches for the object that came so close to crushing his skull. The object is a very familiar item, a larger Batarang with a device taped to its surface. He rips the remote control device from the Batarang and notices a short message written on the tape. By the flickering flames of Godzilla's rampage he's able to read it.

"What you got kid?" Bullock inquires.

"Batman's message," Robin remarks, "D and B."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Bullock asks as he scratches his skull.

Robin smiles a huge grin as he begins to gingerly manipulate the remote control device, "You'll see."

On the other side of the docks Batman deftly lands in a dimly lit alley that is mercifully untouched by Godzilla's rampage. He'd originally planned to lure the creature away from this section of the docks with his spotlights, and thankfully he managed to succeed in that respect before suffering another blackout episode. This time, while unconscious, the recurring dream he's suffered from would unfold to its fruition and the key has been unlocked. He has another tactical advantage, and he now knows what his plan of action should be.

Moving deeper into the alley he comes upon the Batmobile, its sleek, black exterior awaiting its master. Batman moves to the trunk and quickly unloads two items that he deems important, Robin's spare motorcycle and a large, bulky satchel bearing a specific piece of equipment. Hiding them in the alley as best he can, Batman then leaps into the car's open canopy and starts the engine. The car comes to life like a hungry predator, gorging itself on the specially concocted fuel. There's no need to activate the silent-drive system now and he lets the car's full power come to bear. Batman grins as he slips the Batmobile into gear.

"Robin," Batman calls through the car's communication array.

Robin hears the summons through the small radio embedded in his mask and answers, "I'm moving into position now."

Godzilla halts its assault as a familiar whine pierces the creature's ears. This noise was all too familiar and associated with an immediate and pervasive threat to its many sorties above the waves. Godzilla lifts its gigantic head and scans the skies for the elusive object. Using its senses to their maximum Godzilla manages to focus in on the source, a small, supersonic jet crisscrossing the sky. Jet planes are seemingly omnipresent whenever Godzilla surfaces, so the creature is not surprised. Sooner or later they appear and fire their weaponry at Godzilla's body. The weapons never severely harm the monster, but they are always terribly, terribly annoying.

Godzilla's irritation manifests as a striking blue blast of radioactive fire directed at the craft.

On the ground Robin gives the joystick on the remote control device a nimble twist and the Batplane responds with an impressive barrel-roll, evading Godzilla's blast with seeming ease.

Aggravated, Godzilla tries again and again Robin manages a skillful maneuver to avoid the attack.

As he approaches the scene Batman gazes at the bizarre cat-and-mouse game through the Batmobile's canopy. Now it was his turn to enter the fray. He floors the gas pedal and powers his way towards the exasperated creature. As he draws closer Batman begins to honk the Batmobile's horn, a sound said to cause a shiver among anyone who hears it, and also flickers the car's lights on and off.

Noticing the din Bullock frowns, "What the hell is he doing?"

Drawn away from the circling jet Godzilla gazes down upon the very noisy car burning up the pavement. A grim smile seems to cross the creature's mouth as it welcomes the diversion from the current tedium. Godzilla raises a massive foot in anticipation…

Inside the car Batman works at a fevered pace. First he locks the steering wheel to maintain his course. Next he works a control dial, setting it for ten scant seconds. Finally he depresses a red button and the canopy flies off the roof. A compressed jet nozzle then ignites underneath the driver's seat and hurls both seat and occupant into the night sky.

As so many times before, Godzilla's foot comes crashing down. A moment before the creature's foot comes into contact with the Batmobile the control dial's countdown reaches zero and the modified high-octane rocket fuel used by the car is ignited. There is a tremendous explosion jarring the earth like a miniature earthquake. Even Godzilla's eyes grow wide with shock as the creature feels the unfamiliar sting of metallic shards mixed with burning, corrosive liquid fuel.

All are dazed, save Robin who expected some unimaginable cue. Taking heed, Robin moves the controls and causes the Batplane to dive straight towards the distracted monster. Aiming for Godzilla's now exposed eyes Robin also depresses a red button on the remote control at the last second. As the Batplane's nosecone digs deep into one of the green behemoth's eyes its fuel tanks are ignited by a self-destruct mechanism, causing another forceful blast. Only the nosecone remains, lodged deep within the eye and the creature's scalp is covered by an uncontrollable inferno.

Shocked yet again, Godzilla teeters and falls sideways. As the monster hits the ground and crumples into two large buildings, a nearby towering crane suffers severe foundation damage from the aftershock. The crane's base forms a devastating fissure and splinters. In moments the tower falls across Godzilla's body, pinning the monster under its twisted metal.

Not far away Batman is falling back to earth after ejecting himself from the doomed Batmobile. Extending his cape he slows his descent and gracefully lands upon the pavement as debris rains all around him. As the dust settles he rises up like a wraith and surveys what he has wrought. He stares intently at Godzilla's frame and is dismayed to see its body writhe with the rhythmic time of breathing. The creature yet lives…

His musings are suddenly interrupted by the nearby coughs and gasps of human beings. Batman turns around and is amazed to see a group of civilian onlookers. The fools have risked everything in their lives to watch the proceedings up close. Batman's eyes narrow as he moves towards them, dust billowing off his cape and cowl. With a guttural snarl he orders them to, "Run!"

The audience flees.

"That was damned unbelievable," Gordon mentions as he finally manages to catch up to the Batman. "I didn't think anything could knock that monster over, and here you did it in the blink of an eye."

"Batman, it's still alive!" Robin comments as he arrives on the scene.

"I know," Batman answers.

"What should we do?"

"Maybe you could throw something else at it?" Bullock mocks as he gasps for breath. "You got some Bat-Lizard spray or something?"

"Well, we do have a boat," Robin counters, seemingly ignoring Bullock's mocking tone, "but that would mean we'd need some big, loud and fat bait to lure the monster to the water. You wouldn't happen to know anyone big… and loud… and fat, would you Bullock?"

"Enough," Batman interrupts after seeing Bullock has developed a scowl. "It's bound to get up at any moment." Batman turns to Commissioner Gordon, "Jim, I need you to clear out as much space around the docks as possible." Batman then turns to Robin and hands him another remote control, "If that creature gets up too soon, I'll need you to buy me some time."

Recognizing the remote control Robin gives a short laugh, "You've got to be kidding."

Another glance at Batman's stern face and Robin loses the grin, "You're not kidding."

"What are you going to do?" Gordon asks. "Maybe we can help?"

"That's all I need from you right now," Batman counters. "We caught the creature by surprise this time, now we need something more. Unfortunately there's only enough time for me to try… the absurd."

"That's great," Bullock sneers, "fight craziness with craziness I always say. Guess I'll be seeing you two."

Gordon raises an eyebrow at Bullock's snide comment, "Bullock, you seem to be in a hurry to get out of here. Well, here's a change in your plans. You're going to stick with Robin. You're going to cover his back and make sure not a hair is harmed on his head. If anything happens to the boy, I'm going to make sure something happens to you. Do I make myself clear?"

Bullock rolls his eyes upward as he curses, "This is turning into a red letter night."

As they rush off to their separate tasks Robin gives a stern glare to his new, unwanted partner and mutters, "I don't need your help."

"I know," Bullock puffs as he tries to keep up with Robin's brisk running pace. "It's supposed to be my punishment, not yours."

Robin gives a quizzical look, "What put you in the Commissioner's dog house anyway?"

Bullock frowns, "That's between him and me, kid." He then tries to change the subject, "So, what was D and B? And what's Bats' secret weapon?"

"I have no idea what Batman's got up his sleeve, I'm just glad he's back in the game," Robin grimaces as he inhales deeply. "As for D and B, I think that's pretty straight forward. Distract and… boom!"

…

It tears his heart to know she is not here with him. For many years she has been the light in his life, able to scare away even the darkest shadows and dour moods that plague him. He knows it is probably better this way. She is safer at Police Headquarters than at his side right now. Since they've learned of the creature's existence both he and Batman have been mapping its trajectory and there's no denying one unmistakable fact – it's headed straight for the Dynethenium Energy Plant. It's madness for him to stay here, but the Batman was insistent that the power plant be shut down. Having just witnessed the creature's might through available television feeds Professor Kobayashi can see why the Batman was so adamant. Radioactive energy mixed with stable, active Dynethenium could have disastrous results, and this monster is an enormous radioactive battery.

Unfortunately the Professor is the only man with enough intrinsic knowledge to perform shortcuts in the process. Without him the shutting down of the plant would have taken at least a day. Yet even with his shortcuts Professor Kobayashi fears there is not enough time. This thought, though plaguing his mind, only seems to strengthen his resolve to work harder and faster. He must try in order to ensure Mitsumi's survival. She's given him so much, it's the least he can do.

His cellular phone rings. Only a handful of people know this number and he fears the news he is about to hear as he answers, "Hello."

"This is Batman," a raspy voice responds on the other end of the line.

"I'm working as quickly as I can," Professor Kobayashi continues, not bothering with pleasantries.

"I know, Professor, but there's now been a change in plans," Batman calmly answers. "I need you to set up an acceleration loop of electrons, like the kind your doppelganger had created. It should be hooked up to something simple, like a dead-man's switch. Can you do it?"

The Professor is shocked, "You want to recreate the events that brought that monster here? The odds of causing the exact same result are near astronomical! What you propose is likelier to kill us than save us! I thought we agreed that the sanest course of action was to shut down the power plant. Why are you proposing such an insane plan of action now?"

"Turning off the power plant won't stop the creature's assault, Professor," Batman calmly relays, ignoring the barb about his sanity. "Nothing will stop it, the best we can do is delay the inevitable. Sooner or later it will reach the plant and attack. Even inert Dynethenium will react to that assault, you know this. We were hoping that the creature was being drawn to the active power plant and that by shutting everything down it would halt its march, but I'm now positive that is not the case."

"How can you be positive?" Kobayashi asks, still unconvinced.

"Your doppelganger is here," Batman replies, "he shared the same experience as Godzilla and he appeared in Gotham City BEFORE the plant was fully activated. The plant was relatively inert when he appeared, Professor. It's the plant itself they're drawn to, if anything at all, not the status of its activity."

Professor Kobayashi is silent for a moment before meekly responding, "It could all be a very unlikely coincidence."

"I can tell you don't believe that, Professor," Batman growls back. "If you did, you would never have agreed to shut down the power plant in the first place."

Again there is awkward silence before Professor Kobayashi sighs, "Very well. I'll do as you ask, but let the consequences be on your head."

"So be it. Call me when you are ready. I'll try to buy you some time," Batman pauses. "How long will the modifications take?"

The Professor does a quick calculation in his head, "Since the Dynethenium does not need to be deactivated now, and I need only bypass numerous safety measures, about one hour."

Batman gives a quick glance to the temporarily fallen giant. An hour is still much too long…

"Understood. Batman out."

Professor Kobayashi gives his head a shake as Batman hangs-up. A dead-man switch seems appropriate for what Batman proposes. A feeling of dread crosses his spine and he breathes a deep sigh. Come what may at least Mitsumi is safe, and in the company of perhaps the only man on earth he could trust with her safety.

…

"I have to get to the power plant."

Turning away from the window he repeats his statement to his sole companion in the room with a greater determination, "I must get to the power plant."

Mitsumi crosses her legs and gives the man who looks exactly like her husband a warm, yet concerned smile as she asks, "Why?"

"Where is your husband, Mitsumi? You said you share every experience with him, the good and the bad, so where is he?" the doppelganger Kobayashi asks as he draws nearer. He goes down on one knee and looks into her eyes, "I just need to talk to him, that's all."

"He is," she looks away, unable to face this man who looks so much like her husband, yet is so different, "he is not here."

Kobayashi gently squeezes her hand. As he does so he can make out a single tear rolling down her cheek, "He's at the power plant, isn't he?"

"Yes," she cries, "he is at the power plant, and I am not. For the first time since we met he forbids me from being by his side. He even has the police under orders to keep me in this building, to keep me safe. He wants nothing more than my safety, I know, but the worry is eating me up inside!" She turns back and looks deep into Kobayashi's eyes, "A part of me thinks, in my husband's foolish mind, he believes if anything should happen to him that you would provide an ideal replacement. And I… I let him fill my head with similar thoughts. But it is not the same and… I'm sorry."

Kobayashi gives a small laugh, "I suppose we are all fools. As you said, what matters is how we fix our mistakes. You and I are going to the power plant to have a discussion with your husband."

Mitsumi gives a quick glance to the door, "But the police?"

"They have much graver concerns right now than guarding two foolish people," Kobayashi grins as he rises up from the floor. Gently holding Mitsumi's hand he gestures for her to get up as well and he guides her to the door. With a mischievous grin on his face Kobayashi opens the door.

There's no one on the other side.

"I don't understand," Mitsumi gasps, "how?"

In response Kobayashi takes a small, bat-shaped device from his pocket and places it in Mitsumi's hand, "A caretaker handed that to me while I was a guest of the interrogation squad. It's a communication device. While you were out earlier the caretaker contacted me through that device and told me of his plan, and that I may play a role. You see, I can help your husband at the power plant, and the caretaker said he would arrange it with the Commissioner. There is a car waiting for us. You and I are going to fix our mistakes, Mitsumi."

"The Batman," Mitsumi whispers.

"Batman?" Kobayashi asks.

"He is the protector of this city. Some say he is the very spirit of the city brought to life," Mitsumi comments before pausing. "You knew where my husband was all along when you questioned me. Why?"

Kobayashi smiles, "I simply wanted to hear the truth from your own lips and I felt you needed to unburden your heart. It's true I can never replace your husband, nor do I want to. Perhaps now I won't have to."

Though they face an uncertain path before them, Mitsumi manages a genuine look of hope as they embark.

…


	5. Chapter 5

Part V – Round 2

Most dutifully follow the evacuation order given by the authorities after witnessing Godzilla's might either firsthand or through the airwaves. Then there are the disbelievers and curiosity seekers who find it hard to believe that a creature lying so still and pinned under the twisted metal of a toppled crane can pose any further danger. They scoff at the evacuation instructions, instead choosing to observe the creature either from afar through binoculars or up close. Among this group are many young and infirm people who are propped up on shoulders to gain a better peek at the monster. Through their various vantage points they bear witness to Godzilla's massive body writhing as it inhales and exhales, its toxic breath gently burning the surrounding rubble. The burnt scalp and Batplane nosecone lodged in one eye are still on prominent display from its recent battle. It's a sight all onlookers will remember for as long as they live, however long that may be.

Then Godzilla lifts its arms straight up, flinging the metal wreckage that once appeared to have it pinned miles away into the city. In the distance a loud crash is heard as the wreckage lands and shortly thereafter the screams of survivors echo through the streets.

Using its tail as a lever, Godzilla rises up from the rubble as silently as the grave and once again towers above the wreckage of what was once the Gotham City dock. The evacuees who've progressed near the edge of the city are now able to see the creature in all its glory once more. Some of the more jittery members succumb to the rising terror and shove aside their slower moving brethren in a bid to escape the city faster. Some shove back, some begin to run, others scream and a full panic erupts. All the while Godzilla merely stands there, unmoving, seemingly glorifying in the chaos its mere revival brings.

Finally decided on some course of action Godzilla raises one hand to its damaged eye and grabs firm hold of the nosecone lodged in its eye. Without the slightest hint of pain Godzilla gives a swift yank to pull out the debris and then casually tosses it to the ground. Godzilla then returns to its immobile state, as if waiting for another attack to occur.

Robin frowns as he puts away his binoculars and prepares the final remote control device given to him. Next to him Harvey Bullock utters a soft whistle before commenting, "That's some tough lizard."

"It's worse than that," Robin mutters as he flicks a switch. "I took a long look at the injured eye after it took the nosecone out. I could actually see the wound start to knit itself back together. I'd say inside of an hour it may look like nothing happened to that eye at all."

"I guess that's what our visitor meant by 'Virtually indestructible'," Bullock huffs. "So, what's our plan?"

"I'm a good soldier Bullock," Robin answers as he manipulates the controls in his hand, looking intently at a distant object. "Batman told me to keep that monster occupied, and that's what I'm going to do."

"And how are you going to do that without becoming fricasseed?"

"How?" Robin echoes the question. "Have you ever met my pet Rex?"

Bullock can feel the reverberations as a very heavy bipedal object makes its way towards Godzilla's feet. Bullock borrows the boy wonder's binoculars for a closer look and espies a new monster standing nearly seven meters high and steadily marching onwards. He blinks once to make sure what he sees is not an illusion. Before him is a prehistoric monster walking down a modern street. Bullock sighs, "You've got a remote controlled Tyrannosaurus Rex?"

Robin smiles in response, halting his 'pet's' march a short distance from Godzilla's right foot.

"It's big, but it's still just a toy compared to our resident walking furnace," Bullock comments.

"I'm not going to attack," Robin mentions offhandedly as he depresses a button. The robotic T-Rex gives a very loud, realistic roar in response, revealing a long line of teeth in its large jaws.

Godzilla turns and looks downward to the source of this latest diversion, only this time the monster is unsure what to do about the very familiar looking creature staring back. To Godzilla the T-Rex appears like a near kindred spirit, or some younger form of itself. Godzilla tries to smell the air about the T-Rex to pinpoint the familiarity through scent, but to no avail. Where scent fails perhaps touch would suffice and Godzilla bends down and moves a massive claw towards the T-Rex.

Before Godzilla can reach it, Robin causes the robotic dinosaur to roar once more before backing away. Intrigued, Godzilla begins to follow its tiny companion.

"It's following your robot," Bullock comments, eyes riveted to the odd chase developing. "Where are you going to take it?"

"Hopefully I can lure the monster away from the people in the city and closer to the water," Robin answers.

While intrigued, Godzilla is not patient enough to follow the T-Rex endlessly. With a roar the monster suddenly unleashes another blast of blue atomic fire from its mouth, carefully aiming just ahead of the scampering dinosaur, surrounding the T-Rex with a ring of flame. Robin halts his robot's march to the water. Desperately he scans the surrounding area for a way out of Godzilla's trap.

"Too late kid," Bullock comments as he taps Robin's shoulder to redirect his attention to Godzilla.

Robin gazes on as one of Godzilla's massive hands reaches down and plucks the dinosaur up into the air. In a final gambit Robin manipulates the jaws of the T-Rex to clamp down on Godzilla's arm. The monster is not amused by this gesture and decides to forego its curiosity. Godzilla raises the T-Rex up and bites down on its captured prey, ripping the T-Rex in two. Tasting the metallic components within and realizing that it was all a trick, Godzilla proceeds to spit out the T-Rex parts and subsequently sets them ablaze. Satisfied by this act the creature then lets out a bellowing roar that causes even Bullock to tremble.

"I think you pissed it off, kid," Bullock murmurs once the effect of Godzilla's roar subsides.

Robin says nothing as he watches the pyre that once was his Tyrannosaurus Rex.

…

Batman watched the entire proceedings from afar and cannot say he is pleased by the outcome. Robin's actions did gain him enough time to set his plans in motion and to prepare for his own assault on the creature, but they also revealed something more. The creature shrugged off the toppled crane too easily considering the length of time it stayed trapped beneath it, almost like it was playing possum. The creature also showed tactical cunning by the manner it captured the T-Rex. And the way it removed the nosecone testified to an inner strength that few beings, man or animal, possess. This monster is not merely a mindless, rampaging brute, but an intelligent, sly and battle hardened combatant. This fact makes the already ludicrous course of action Batman is about to take even more… tenuous.

Unfortunately he has no other option right now.

Carefully Batman removes the items he had stowed in the alley just prior to the Batmobile's final run. He sets Robin's spare motorcycle against a wall while taking greater care with a large, black case. He sets the case down on the ground and removes a delicate device which he then gingerly straps to his back. Great care must be taken for the device is the key to any hope of victory.

With a sense of foreboding Batman looks into the night sky and recalls the final vision to plague his mind just as Godzilla introduced itself to Gotham's shores:

_After a most unusual case where he and the Justice League not only foiled an alien invasion, but also managed to open friendly diplomatic relations with their potential attackers, there was a sense of calm among the members. It was so rare for them to end a case in such a satisfying manner so they had a reason to feel… good. To Batman this uneasy calm was even more unsettling as one member of the Justice League actually extended an invitation to the dark knight to visit his home and meet his family and friends. Even more shocking, the normally brooding Batman actually accepted, and to this day he is unsure why he said yes._

_Upon arriving to the sprawling outdoor setting for the get-together, Batman could see an aspect of his life he missed. There before him were the many kith and kin of his Justice League comrade frolicking and milling about with a common sense of purpose for that evening – to have fun. All were in good spirits as they basked in the warmth of nature, save one. An elderly man seated next to the open fire whose wizened eyes seemed to stare beyond the events of the present and into some unseen tomorrow. Batman asked his host about the old man and was told all would be explained later in the night._

_And so the grim Batman found himself entertaining children with his unerring accuracy, lithe feats of strength and Bat-related trinkets and gadgets. He would chat with his host and his family and related some of his more light-hearted cases while enjoying the fares they provided. For the first time in ages Batman could feel his grim persona slip away and an actual smile developed on his face._

_Eventually the day moved to night and the children would grow weary and the adults would separate to their various duties. It was then that Batman's host gently touched his shoulder and said, "It is time, my friend."_

_As they walked towards the old man Batman could feel a sense of foreboding well up and the smile he had up to that moment disappeared._

"_I am sorry, friend Batman," the host apologized after noticing Batman's grim countenance, "but I felt that dismal news is best digested on a full stomach. Seated before you is our tribal elder, and it was by his insistence that I called on you today. Long ago we learned to heed the advice and demands given to us by our elders. Trust me, friend Batman, to ignore him is to ignore destiny."_

_The old man began to speak to the caped crusader in a slow, monotonous tone. Batman prided himself on his vast knowledge in all things, including languages, but even he had difficulty translating the words spoken by this frail man, so his host did the honors._

"_The elder," his host continued, "some moons ago, while he peered out into the star-lit sky, he had a startling epiphany. The stars seemed to swirl into a new shape, that of a gigantic lizard. The lizard did not know where he was or how he happened there, and this made him angry. And so the lizard raged until he roused the mighty bat. Seeing his home destroyed by the lizard, the bat would challenge this intruder. There would be a great battle, and in the end, the bat would fall."_

_The elder took a gulp of air before he continued, and so Batman's comrade paused for a moment._

"_The elder feels that this is not what is meant to be. He was given this gift of sight by the Earth to aid it in times of crisis. The bat is a noble creature, native to this Earthly soil. This lizard is not, and so the bat must not fail. Do you understand?"_

_At that moment Batman looked deeply into the old man's eyes and gave a firm nod. He didn't like nor understand magic, but that didn't mean he could just dismiss it._

_The old man smiled and gave a laugh. The host turned to Batman, "He doesn't believe you fully understand the situation he related to you, Batman. There will come a time when you will face an insurmountable challenge and none of your friends or allies in the Justice League will be able to help. I invited you here for one reason only. While I will not be able to help you directly at your time of need, I can provide you with an edge. The elder's gift, or power if you will, is transferable and is handed to each elder upon their predecessor's passing. This is the way of my tribe. For one time only, in your moment of greatest need, my superpower may also be transferred to you."_

_Batman raised an eyebrow at this, "Didn't you just say that the powers are transferred only when a predecessor… dies?"_

"_You have a keen insight Batman," the host answered. "As I said, we place a great deal of faith in our elder's visions – including our fate in life. My fate is my own, what I offer is a chance for you to alter yours."_

_Batman didn't know whether or not to believe any of this but in the end he decided to humor his friend. He would then go through an arcane ritual that had one major drawback. To prevent Batman from being tempted in using the superpower before the allotted moment all parties agreed to block Batman's memory of the evening's conversation. This mental block would only be lifted as the critical moment drew near, triggered by the lizard's gaudy green. Batman agreed at the time, mostly due to a lingering disbelief that the proceeding would succeed, and to accommodate his friend… _

In hindsight Batman wishes he had a deeper trust in magic and his friends so he could have chosen to retain the memory of that meeting. It would have allowed him to plan accordingly for this very moment. Now Batman stands in an alley staring at a 100 meter tall lizard devouring the city he swore to protect, and he only has a desperate, slap-dash action remaining to delay the creature's advance.

He pauses; in order for this next act to work he must calm himself and focus. Though he does not believe in magic, he does believe in his friend, and it is this memory upon which he chooses to center his mind. Batman remembers his friend and smiles. All members of their ilk have chosen names to best suit their nature and abilities during their crime fighting careers. Superman is indeed a super man, Aquaman is an aquatic man, Batman is a man who dresses as a bat. It only stood to reason that his friend, the once very real chief of his Apache tribe, would go by the name Apache Chief.

Batman raises his arms to the sky, hoping that Apache Chief's gift was not in vain. With conviction he calls out the incantation, "Batman, INYUK-CHUK!"

Suddenly he could feel the energy seep forth from the Earth and enwrap itself around him, creating an invisible aura around his body, clothes and equipment. Then he could feel the headiness as his body began to expand, growing proportionately bigger and bigger. Looking about him, Batman could see his surroundings grow relatively smaller to his sudden hulking mass. By the time the mystic growth spurt ends Batman stands a full 100 meters high, towering over all the remaining dock structures. Apache Chief's one superpower, the ability to grow to giant size, has been successfully transferred. However, Batman could feel that he'd taken the power to the absolute limit in striving to match Godzilla's stature, and he is unsure how long he can manage the strain. Even now as he is enraptured by the surreal appearance of the world around him, Batman could feel the slight tingling sensation that accompanied his uprising start to decline. Yet he stands there for a moment, trying to discern in this new and bizarre situation, what motion in the brightly lit city represents the mechanical, the animal, and both. In essence, which spots would be safest to tread upon in a populated city, if the docks cannot contain the coming battle?

The city seems frozen in time as Batman makes his unusual introduction. Astonished onlookers belie their own safety and stop and stare at the remarkable sight. Those stricken with panic, grief, and a bevy of other emotions suddenly find all their worries slip away as they try to process the image they see. Even those close to the caped crusader are dumbfounded by his appearance. To see a giant alien creature stomping through their city is one thing, to see someone they know all too well grown to gigantic size boggles the mind.

Godzilla merely grunts at the appearance of the intruder. There is always at least one such giant that arises to challenge Godzilla on its treks into man's world. Yet this new arrival has an eerie familiarity about it. Godzilla gently touches its injured eye and recalls the events that led to this wound. The monster remembers a small human gnat ejecting from a car scant moments before an explosion took place, an oddly shaped gnat that looks exactly like the massive creature now standing before Godzilla. A deadly grin develops on the green goliath's maw.

Before he can fully accustom himself to his new stature Batman feels a powerful blow across the side of his head and he stumbles. The jolt seems to raise him out of his stupor and raw training takes over. He twirls his body mid-fall so that he won't damage the device strapped on his back. He then outstretches his hands to cushion his fall and each massive gauntlet crashes into the earth, raising a plume of dust and dirt upon impact. Batman's head halts its descent a few meters from the ground. Batman looks down at the patch of earth his face would have struck had he not acted so quickly and he sees two young people staring back at him, a boy and a girl huddled together in abject terror. Seeing the teens jars Batman to a sudden realization and he makes a strong effort not to look at what, or on whom, his hands may have landed upon. He calls out to the frightened couple, "Run, if you value your lives!"

As he rises, still refusing to look at his hands, he curses his poor luck. Commissioner Gordon was supposed to have at least cleared out the docks so he could have some room to maneuver. Of course, Godzilla's playing possum probably lured many people back to ground zero, in spite of the police presence and warnings. A well played tactic by this monster has just made this battle a lot more difficult, if not impossible.

At the very moment Batman regains his feet Godzilla's talons slash across his body, ripping through body armor and rending flesh. Batman instinctively takes a step back to minimize the assault and immediately wonders if he's crushed another curious onlooker. Godzilla seizes the opening and lashes out with its tail, striking Batman's face with a thunderous hit.

This time Batman refuses to fall and instead takes the full might of the attack. His jaw goes numb.

"Our boy's not doing so well," Bullock snidely comments from his relatively safe vantage point.

Robin turns to Bullock and fires an angry glare as he remarks, "Have you ever had to fight someone on top of an anthill without stepping on any ants?"

Bullock nods, understanding Batman's plight, "So what do we do?"

"What do we do?" Robin echoes Bullock's comment. "We get the ants out of there and give Batman the all clear."

"Yeah," Bullock looks up and sees Batman take another shot to the head, "if he lives that long."

Batman cannot stand much more abuse. Already one eye is swollen shut and his head is throbbing. Fighting through the haze in his mind he prepares for another assault. This time when Godzilla attempts its slashing attack on Batman, the caped crusader raises one arm in a blocking motion. Simultaneously with his free arm he gives Godzilla a massive uppercut that sends the monster back a couple of steps. In lieu of pressing his attack Batman takes the moment to gingerly step deeper into the more devastated (and likely less populated) area of the docks. As he does so he removes several small, yet very sharp, Batarangs from his utility belt and hurls them at a still dazed Godzilla. Each one embeds itself into the monster's flesh.

In response Godzilla gives a snort of disgust and proceeds to casually remove each blade from its body. Godzilla then hurls each one of the objects back at Batman, who shakes his head in disbelief at what he's just witnessed. Though startled by the turn of events Batman still manages to deftly dodge each blade, but not the atomic blast that follows. Instead of striking at Batman directly, Godzilla's fiery blast obliterates the earth beneath the caped crusader and his left leg slips into the newly formed pit of ruins.

At that moment Batman also feels his height shrink ever so slightly and he realizes that his time in the realm of giants is growing short. He whispers, "So much for the direct approach."

Attempting a change in tactics Batman feigns that his left leg is caught and gives a panic-stricken look towards his scaly, green foe. Godzilla seems to grin in response, yet it does not advance. Choosing to maintain a safe distance from its quarry the creature begins to build its rage, manifesting as a blue-green fluorescent hue across the spines on its back. Soon its mouth begins to glow…

"Come on," Batman mutters to himself as he removes a small pneumatic grappling gun from his utility belt. He arms it with a single, sharp barb and takes careful aim. He fires, and to people witnessing the battle from afar, it's like a cannon exploding.

At the last moment Godzilla twists its head to one side to try and evade the attack and its atomic fire is launched harmlessly into the night sky as the flying barb digs itself into Godzilla's cheek. With a growl Godzilla grabs and pulls the barb out and returns its attention to Batman.

Realizing his first assault was going to be a distraction at best, Batman is already pressing his momentary advantage. He hurls several small, glass capsules at Godzilla's head and upon impact they shatter to release a thick plume of adhesive smoke, instantly blinding the creature. As Godzilla swipes at the smoke cloud Batman rises up from the rubble and rushes the monster, oblivious to anything and anyone beneath his feet. This may be his only chance.

He quickly removes the device strapped on his back as he moves towards Godzilla. Reversing the device he reveals two loops of straps connected to it, making it appear like a backpack. In one quick motion he places Godzilla's exposed arms through the loops. Batman then wraps his arms around the creature in order to connect the loops to each other so that the device would be securely fastened to Godzilla's chest.

Though temporarily blinded, Godzilla can still feel Batman's actions as the caped crusader tries to connect the loops over the monster's spiny back. Godzilla returns Batman's impromptu embrace by taking a large bite out of the dark knight's left shoulder. Its teeth dig deep into flesh and crimson blood flows forth. Batman winces in pain yet manages to complete his task. Then, to free himself of Godzilla's jaws Batman takes another barb from his belt with his free hand and digs it deep into Godzilla's still wounded eye. The sudden action does shock Godzilla into unclamping its jaws, but it also whips its massive tail at the caped crusader in defense. Still groggy from earlier blows and now blood loss, Batman is unable to evade Godzilla's tail and his right leg receives the brunt of the impact. He falls and lands on his side. As Batman lands Godzilla ferociously stomps down on his leg and all could hear a wet snap as bone breaks. Again Batman winces in pain and he could feel his height diminish a little more.

For the second time today Godzilla removes a foreign object from its eye. It takes the bloody barb and hurls it at its downed adversary. The barb slices through Batman's injured shoulder and Godzilla gives a snarl of satisfaction as Batman gnashes his teeth in pain.

Batman looks up at the now looming behemoth and sees the telltale sign of Godzilla's building rage, a fiendish glow along the spine and a slowly building bulge of blue atomic fire in its mouth...

Batman depresses a button on his utility belt and the gigantic rocket-pack he'd just placed on Godzilla's chest comes alive. To onlookers it is as if a space-exploration rocket has ignited, and all gaze in wonder as the unique vessel takes flight. Some actually cheer.

Godzilla halts its oncoming attack upon realizing its feet are no longer on the ground. Feeling that it is being cheated out of victory the monster begins to claw at the jetpack, trying to tear it off. Spying this action Batman summons on his reserve strength and hurls a weighted line from his utility belt at the creature. The line whirls around Godzilla and pins its arms to its side, away from the jetpack. In desperation Godzilla begins to flail its tail about in hopes of altering its course back to solid ground, only to cause the flight trajectory to veer diagonally and out over the water. Soon Godzilla is a small speck in the distance…

"Bon voyage," Batman grimaces as he, his clothes and equipment begin to shrink back down to normal size. The strain of the battle and transformation has taken its toll and as Batman nears his natural height everything around him fades to black…

Commissioner Gordon is first on the scene with two highly trained emergency medical technicians. Batman's body is a bloody mess and Gordon fears the worst. As the EMTs begin to work Robin and Bullock arrive.

"I think I've got a pulse," one of the EMT's mentions, "but I'll need to remove some of this gear and the mask if I'm going to do this man any good."

They all turn to Robin for some form of acquiescence. Knowing Batman's life may be at stake the boy wonder gives a solemn nod.

The EMT gingerly removes Batman's cowl…

…

Next – Round 3


	6. Chapter 6

Part VI – Round 3

It is the most nerve racking car ride any of them have ever experienced. The entire trip is marred by occasional dins of distant explosions as they race through the largely abandoned city streets. The few people that they encounter on their trek are notable by the look of abject dejection or unbridled terror etched on their faces. Among the lost souls are children huddled to their parents, crying profusely, with the parents unsure how to quell their fears in this uncertain time. The car occupants could see rubble littering the streets at every turn, cars crushed and windows smashed by fallen debris, all of it capped by a gigantic metal crane strewn across one avenue that requires their driver to do some quick detouring. As they reach the city limits they pass a large crowd of onlookers staring back at the city in disbelief. The driver asks if they want to stop and see what the commotion is, but both Mitsumi and the doppelganger Kobayashi bade the driver to keep going. Their focus is on the Dynethenium power plant and the person within.

Upon arriving to the white edifice of the power plant both Mitsumi and Kobayashi exit the vehicle. Mitsumi doesn't wait and runs into the building, while Kobayashi takes a moment to speak with the police officer who has driven them. The officer lights a cigarette to steady his nerves as both men look back to the now eerily silent city.

"I suppose we missed all the excitement," Kobayashi begins. "It seems strange that we passed so few people on the way here."

"The Commissioner tried to clear the area from the docks to this place," the officer mumbles as he exhales a plume of grayish smoke, "he figured the monster was headed this way so the evacuation corridor went through the other side of the city. The folks we passed were probably stragglers or people who don't like to follow authority. Too bad for them, I guess."

"Yes," Kobayashi comments with a sad shake of his head. "We are going in to talk with the Professor to try and convince him to accept our help. If we fail, will you be good enough to take us wherever we would like to go?"

"Once you've sorted out your business in there, and provided our destination is somewhere safe," the officer answers before taking a long drag. He exhales, "I've got no problems following orders so long as we're nowhere near this place when the fireworks go off."

"Certainly," Kobayashi cordially responds, slightly sickened by the officer's cowardice. He turns away and walks calmly into the power plant. Unlike Mitsumi he takes his time traversing through the structure's corridors, absorbing and analyzing all he can in the short time allotted. Curved piping coils around apertures, jutting in and out of the walls at key positions. It's a massive Rubik's cube of confusing twists and turns all designed for the intricate purpose of accelerating electrons and then slowing them down again, among other functions. A cursory look around reveals how remarkably similar the design is compared to what Kobayashi would have built on his own world, were he allowed by the E.D.F. A melancholy feeling begins to weigh his heart as he continues his stroll towards the control center of the power plant. Instead of a life giving power plant his marvelous ingenuity was harvested for the building of a weapon. How different things may have been…

Soon he comes upon Mitsumi and her husband, the Professor Kobayashi. The reunion between the couple is anything but heartwarming as husband and wife stare daggers at each other. Both their faces are flushed with emotion and Kobayashi could feel the heat of their argument from his vantage point.

"I still can't believe you are here!" the Professor screams.

"Please calm down," Mitsumi pleads.

"I will not calm down! This is lunacy! You are supposed to be far away from here! You are supposed to be safe!"

"How can I live in safety while you suffer?" Mitsumi counters. "Besides, the Batman…"

"I don't care what the Batman said! YOU are my life, not him! YOU matter, and nothing else!" the Professor pauses as he notes his doppelganger is idly standing nearby. Shunning his wife for a moment the Professor's face grows a deeper shade of crimson as he strides towards Kobayashi, "And you! You were the one person I expected to understand! You were supposed to keep Mitsumi safe, not bring her to the very heart of oblivion! But I guess I should have known better. After all, you only know how to destroy, don't you? You have brought nothing but misery to this world!"

Upon finishing his tirade the Professor is face-to-face with Kobayashi. In answer to the Professor's accusations Kobayashi quickly raises his right arm and delivers a smashing punch to the Professor's face. Kobayashi's full military training comes to bear in the strike as the Professor reels from the blow, falling backwards and landing in the waiting arms of Mitsumi. It was an odd sensation for Kobayashi, like punching your mirror image in a feat of peak, but connecting with bone instead of glass. As Kobayashi flexes his sore hand Mitsumi gently lays her unconscious husband on the ground.

Kobayashi looks down at the Professor's features being gently tended to by Mitsumi and he can't help but feel a tad jealous. His jealousy turns to heartache as Mitsumi looks up and gives Kobayashi an angry glare as she asks, "You said we were only going to talk to him. Why?"

In response Kobayashi begins to unbutton his shirt, "He'll be okay in a while." He tosses the shirt to Mitsumi, "Help me switch clothes with him."

Mitsumi nods as she begins to understand what Kobayashi has planned…

In a short while Kobayashi is wearing the Professor's clothes and vice versa. As he gives a final glance at the Professor's still form Kobayashi notes again how it is like looking at a mirror's reflection and it disturbs him. He then looks to Mitsumi with conviction as he speaks, "The Mitsumi I knew was stronger than she ever let on. Are you?"

Mitsumi only nods in response.

"Good," Kobayashi smiles, "I know you must hate me for what I've done, but you must understand it is for the best. What the Batman has planned… you and your husband should not be a part of it."

"Is your sacrifice a part of his plan… or yours?" Mitsumi asks.

Kobayashi's smile vanishes. When he replies he seemingly ignores Mitsumi's question, "For this ruse to succeed it is imperative that you proceed on your own. Bring your husband to the car and when you get to the police officer simply tell him there was a disagreement and that nothing could convince the Professor to accept any help. The officer is unmotivated and anxious to leave so he shouldn't pose a problem. Just take the car and get as far away as possible."

"I understand," Mitsumi whispers.

He wishes for some greater response from her, some final parting words or gesture of comfort. Instead she merely proceeds with her task in silence, taking every effort to avoid looking into his eyes. He knows his actions have shaken her, but even the slightest sign of acknowledgement would make what he now must face a little bit easier.

He watches from a window as Mitsumi manages to reach the car with her husband. The officer gives her little difficulty and even helps her load the disguised and unconscious Professor into the waiting automobile. Then, just before she enters the vehicle she pauses and gives a solemn look back to the power plant and the window Kobayashi is staring out of. Kobayashi smiles as the car pulls away, his soul given a lift by the simple gesture. The look on her face as she glanced at his window is a memory he will carry with him as long as he lives.

When the car has vanished from sight he moves away from the window and looks at the inner workings of the Dynethenium power plant. He's distressed that the dead-man's switch has yet to be completed. Kobayashi feels his pockets and finds the Professor's cellular phone. He takes it out and makes sure that it is fully charged and then begins his task in earnest.

The Professor was correct on one aspect; Kobayashi is a destroyer while the Professor is a creator. What the Professor built, Kobayashi will be able to destroy in half the time. When the Batman calls, he will be ready…

…

The first thing he sees upon opening his eyes is the grinning countenance of masked youth staring back at him and he can't help but return the grin.

"He's awake!" Robin calls out to anyone within range.

Batman takes a quick look at his surroundings as he slowly regains his bearings. He is sprawled on a small gurney inside a makeshift medical tent with Robin fidgeting in a nearby chair. Next to his gurney is a Geiger counter ticking consistently. Batman lifts himself up and notices the cast around his right leg and the intravenous drip attached to his arm. With a snarl he yanks the IV drip out. He's never been fond of drugs, even painkillers.

"You should take it easy," a voice calls. Batman looks up and sees the Commissioner standing at the tent opening. The Commissioner steps inside as he continues to speak, "I'll never figure out how you managed that last trick Batman, but it worked, you saved us all. It cost you though. Broken leg, shredded shoulder, numerous lacerations, welts and bruises and a swollen eye the EMTs had to cut open, and let's not forget radiation poisoning."

"I've been through worse," Batman mentions offhandedly.

Commissioner Gordon raises an eyebrow, "Of course you have. Look, you did it, you saved the city. Now you've got to take it easy."

"All I did was buy us some time," Batman winces as he adjusts himself. His shoulder feels like it is on fire, and there's something else amiss. He turns to Robin, "Where's my mask?"

Robin hands Batman a palm-sized color digital screen and comments, "I knew you'd be angry, so I took a picture. That's you."

The image on the screen is of a badly bruised and battered face with one eye swollen shut and several welts present. To Batman it is the face of a complete stranger.

"I think your identity is a non-issue," the Commissioner adds as Batman touches the many bandages now covering his damaged face. "Not even the world's greatest detective could identify that face. If that cowl of yours weren't armored I think you wouldn't be here having this lovely conversation right now."

To Gordon's amazement Batman lifts himself up and off of the gurney and stands on his feet. Batman looks earnestly at Robin as he gives his orders, "I'm going to need a spare uniform and the bike stashed at the Westside docks."

"How are you going to ride a bike with a broken leg?" Robin asks.

Batman's answer is a grim glare.

Ever the dutiful soldier Robin prepares to leave until the Commissioner blocks his way, "Now hold on lad! I don't know what Batman has planned but he's in no shape to be in the field. He's done enough!"

Batman flexes his damaged shoulder and asks, "Did anyone track how far the monster got before it landed?"

"About forty miles into the Atlantic," Robin answers.

"Good work Robin," Batman commends his ally. "How long was I out?"

"Fifteen minutes."

Batman looks at the Commissioner with absolute resolution, "I've timed it to about 80 miles per hour in the water earlier. That gives us fifteen minutes at most to work with. Make no mistake, that monster is headed back here and it'll march right to the Dynethenium power plant, destroying as much of this city as it can on the way. And once it gets to that power plant, if we're not prepared, we could see an explosive reaction that would make a nuclear detonation look like children's fireworks."

Gordon looks into the Batman's eyes, "If you want to coordinate, fine, but you're not going back out there. You shouldn't even be standing right now."

Batman narrows his eyes, "Neither should Godzilla. Everything we've thrown at it so far it just shrugged off and now we've got nothing left. Nothing will stop it cold, Jim. Attacking its eyes, the one weak spot we could exploit, barely fazed it. All those things we've come to fear, such as guns and bombs and poison are nothing to it. You remember Kobayashi's description of how they even blasted a giant bullet through its brain and it still came back for more! Not only is it unstoppable, but the monster is cunning too. It was playing possum when that crane was lying on top of it, luring people back to the docks to give it the advantage in our fight. Then it knew when I tried to play possum and kept its distance. It is both cunning and indestructible, Jim, and it took a huge gamble on my part just to buy us 30 minutes. To put it simply, the only way we'll be able to get rid of it and survive is by giving it what it wants on OUR terms."

Commissioner Gordon sighs as he lets Robin leave the tent, "I know you're right, Batman. I just don't like any of it." He looks at Batman with an apologetic gleam in his eye, "I did my best to clear out the docks."

Batman nods, "I know."

Gordon takes a chair and sits. He looks up and Batman could make out the bags under Gordon's eyes and the wrinkles and creases of a worried man. Commissioner Gordon takes a deep breath and begins to speak in a solemn tone, "There's something else. While you were out the military got in touch with us and offered aid. Guess television can get the job done when politics can't. Anyway, the army's still too far out to make it in time by your numbers. They also don't want to send in an air strike because of the monster's close proximity to the populace and they want to limit any collateral damage. But the navy, well, the creature landed really close to a pair of navy frigates that were en route to port after a tour of duty. They've engaged the monster. What do you think their chances are?"

Batman shakes his head, "The poor fools."

…

Joseph Sitwell, captain of the frigate Destiny, could scarcely believe his eyes. The enormous green creature crashed into the water only moments ago with an impact that would have knocked out, if not killed, any other living being. Instead the monster almost instantaneously rose from the depths and is now looming like some perverse angel of death over the Destiny's sister ship, the Vector. The creature's close proximity to the Vector has stymied Captain Sitwell's ability to help. If he were to fire upon the monster now he would likely strike the Vector as well. All he can do is watch helplessly as the Vector tilts its armament at the monster. Cannons as large as buildings open fire and the launched shells explode upon impact. Though its flesh is pierced by the explosive shells the creature still seems to shrug off these attacks with relative ease. The monster looks ominously at the Vector and Captain Sitwell is amazed by the fluorescent beam that spews from its mouth. There is a blinding flash and deafening explosion as the armament on the Vector ignites.

When Captain Sitwell reopens his eyes the Vector's flaming carcass has already begun to sink beneath the waves and a cold chill runs up his spine. Then he notices that the creature is starting to move closer to the Destiny.

"Bring all weapons to bear!" he orders. "Fire at will! Whatever happens, that thing is going to know it's been in a fight!"

As cannons roar the Captain is stunned to see the monster calmly sink underwater.

"Sonar!" the Captain calls.

"It's moving fast," the sonar operator replies, "it's underneath us. No, wait, it's portside now, and it's surfacing!"

"Bring the guns to bear and bring the engines to full!" Captain Sitwell screams.

The orders are well meaning but too late. Godzilla heaves a powerful blast of atomic fire through the center of the Destiny, cleaving the vessel in two. With one smashing strike from its arm Godzilla then plunges the stern portion of the Destiny below the surface of the waves.

There were a lot of good men and women aboard that section of his ship, many of whom Captain Sitwell knew personally. He lifts up the command microphone and prays it works, "All hands, abandon ship!"

Godzilla takes the command tower into its massive hands and rips it off its foundation. After tossing the tower into the water Godzilla turns its attention to the bow…

Trapped in the sinking tower with his crew, Captain Joseph Sitwell simply stares out of the window as the water level slowly rises.

…

Loss of contact with both frigates was extremely disconcerting to those on shore, particularly for the Commissioner. Two minutes, that was all the time it took for the monster to obliterate two large naval vessels with guns the size of smoke stacks. They could only guess at the number of lives lost in the futile endeavor. During a momentary lull Batman did manage to contact Alfred and had him dispatch the Wayne yacht in an attempt to recover any survivors. He hopes it wasn't in vain.

Once communication failed the Commissioner felt little recourse but to give the caped crusader's plan his full attention. Now he stands atop police headquarters as a team of electrical experts and police officers work in unison to reconfigure the Batsignal searchlight. This is only one cog in Batman's plan to try and time Godzilla's attack on the Dynethenium power plant. The key, as always, is Batman himself.

From his rooftop vantage point the Commissioner looks across the sprawling landscape that is Gotham City and focuses on the tattered docks, areas of which are still smoldering. It took a great deal of effort to contain the blaze, an effort that may all have been for naught. He sighs, "If this doesn't work…"

…

A chill breeze blows off the Atlantic waters and over the dilapidated remains of the Gotham docks. At the edge of the remnants stands Batman, and in a scene disturbingly reminiscent of a moment earlier in the night he stares out onto the water through his night-vision goggles. Unlike earlier in the evening every fiber of Batman's body now aches and it takes a great deal of effort to keep the pain in check. Next to him is Robin's motorcycle, prepped and ready for a quick getaway, and next to it is Detective Harvey Bullock, acting as liaison for the police department. That is the official title, though Bullock feels it is actually another punishment for his recent transgressions. Aside from him and Batman there isn't another soul for miles.

Harvey Bullock has never been one to live in silence and so he asks the caped crusader, "What's making you do it?"

"Do what?" Batman gruffly answers through his bandaged lips without straying from his vigil.

"What's making you stand here and wait for that monster?" Bullock elaborates. "Now don't get me wrong, I'm not volunteering, but how come you have to be THE guy? You're a wreck right now. Why not get someone else to play the target?"

"Because," Batman slowly begins, "Godzilla and I know each other and I'm positive it'll come after me if it sees me."

"Anybody can wear a costume, Bats," Bullock interjects.

Batman winces at a sharp twinge of pain in his shattered leg as he rethinks his answer, "Fine Bullock, you win. I'm standing here because that monster's taken a lot of formerly happy children and turned them into orphans, and I made a promise a long time ago that any orphans in this city would be avenged."

Bullock nods at the response, "So, daddy issues, huh?"

"Something like that," Batman acquiesces.

The dark knight blinks once and adjusts the magnification on his goggles. In the far distance he can see the telltale ripple of Godzilla's bony spine cutting through the water. His muscles tense.

Bullock notes Batman's intense focus and follows the caped crusader's line of sight. Even though Bullock is without a pair of binoculars he can still make out a greenish blob in the distance. He squints as the blob seems to change its appearance.

"What's it doing?" Bullock wonders aloud.

The blob seems to separate and one piece grows in size as it rapidly flies towards them. Soon Bullock and Batman can make out the metallic sheen of the object rapidly approaching their airspace. It bears a striking triangular shape that blots out a portion of the night sky. Bullock doesn't know what to do as he finally realizes the true scope of the object and the bizarreness of seeing it so misplaced. His knees wobble.

Batman merely stands there and watches as the enormous bow of a naval frigate passes overhead. The world seems to slow to a crawl as the wreckage covers the docks in shadow. In a perverse twist Batman is even able to read the name of the ship as it flies overhead: Destiny.

Both Batman and Bullock turn and watch the Destiny arrive to its final resting place with an earth-rattling explosion. Pavement, asphalt and metal shards spark as the wreckage careens down the main street and slams into the city's pivotal tower, a distinctly designed skyscraper that Gotham's entire skyline seems to point to. The tower bends as the effect of the crash ripples through its superstructure, but it does not fall. However, the sparks generated by the crash do cause a fire to ignite and soon a raging inferno flows through the building. As emergency crews move to contain the blaze Batman sighs in relief, grateful that the brunt of the crash has occurred in an area of the city abandoned outside business hours.

"Thank goodness for small miracles," the dark knight mutters as he returns his attention to Godzilla.

"Miracle?" Bullock screams. "That thing just tossed a battleship at us!"

"Calm down," Batman growls, "besides, it wasn't a battleship. It was half, maybe a third, of a frigate."

"Are you freaking nuts? Who the hell cares how much of a ship it was? How the hell can you just stand there like nothing's happened?"

"Because there's nothing I can do about it right now!" Batman snaps.

Bullock goes silent for a moment as Batman's rebuke sinks in. Bullock sighs as he realizes it's pointless to argue and he changes his focus, "So, why's the lizard just standing out there now, waiting?"

"My guess would be that it didn't like the fight it got last time, and it's just decided to burn the city down with atomic fire from a safe distance," Batman calmly surmises.

"What makes you so…" Bullock pauses as he sees the telltale fluorescent glow present itself along Godzilla's back.

"Don't worry Bullock," Batman nods, "we've still got the boat."

…

Cutting through the waves at an incredible speed is the Batboat. The high-powered motor sweeps the boat across the water and towards Godzilla as the monster prepares to unleash its rage upon Gotham. Inside the boat Robin sweats over the controls as he homes in on his target. He wishes there was a remote control for this job, but this time a deft and instantaneous human touch is required. Getting Godzilla in his crosshairs Robin launches a torpedo. The deadly silent runner manages to strike the monster and explodes scant moments before Godzilla would have released its atomic fire.

Godzilla halts its attack and looks for the gnat that bit it. It espies the Batboat and understands the source of its woe. It has already taken care of two much larger vessels this night and a slight snack earlier, one more watercraft is hardly an issue. With a snarl the monster swipes at the Batboat, and misses. Whereas the earlier prey Godzilla faced on the water were larger and slower, this new enemy is small, quick and agile. Godzilla lashes out again and Robin manages another desperate evasive maneuver. Growing impatient with the chase the creature performs a massive sweeping motion with its tail just ahead of the Batboat, creating an insurmountable wave. The Batboat plows into the aquatic barrier and its bow is submerged, causing the vehicle to stop in its tracks. Seizing the opportunity Godzilla plucks the tiny craft from the water with one arm and proceeds to crush it. As the metallic hull is ground against itself under this immense pressure a spark forms and the vehicle's gas tank ignites. The Batboat is engulfed in flames.

Satisfied, Godzilla tosses the boat's wreckage back to the ocean and returns its gaze to the city…

…

During Robin's altercation with Godzilla, Batman was busy contacting Commissioner Gordon through Bullock's walkie-talkie. In that short time he got the Commissioner to turn on the Batsignal, its glow now aimed directly at the Dynethenium energy plant. Gordon also relays a message to the power plant asking for the power to be shut down in the grid stretching from the docks to the power plant. The effect gives the Dynethenium plant an eerie appearance of a lone star shining in a sea of ebony night outlined by the arcane symbol of a bat.

"I really hope that was a remote controlled boat," Bullock mentions as part of the city goes dark behind him.

Bullock's comment rouses Batman from his duties. The caped crusader looks across the water and observes the flaming wreckage that once was the Batboat. Using his night-vision goggles he zooms in and scans for any sign of life as he comments, "No, it wasn't."

"You sent the kid out there, didn't you?" Bullock pointedly asks, his voice rising with emotion. "You're a real piece of work, Bats."

"Robin's fine," Batman whispers after being unable to spy any living thing in the water. Noting that Godzilla has begun to advance Batman decides he has no other choice than to begin his part of the plan. He depresses the start button on the motorcycle, bringing the high-octane motor to life. He then flips a switch and a pole rises up from a secreted compartment in the rear of the motorcycle. A red beacon light at the end of the pole begins to glow.

"Yeah, that's real pretty," Bullock snidely remarks, "does your helmet glow-in-the-dark too? I'm seriously wondering about you buddy. You just sent a kid out to his death and now…"

"Robin's fine!" Batman interrupts with conviction.

Bullock doesn't flinch and calmly replies, "You're basing that on what, exactly? Your Bat-sense tingling?"

Out in the water Godzilla notes the suddenly well lit building in the distance and it smiles a pointy-toothed grin. This is what the rage was directing it to all evening. This structure, it could sense, is the key to its current predicament and is what Godzilla must focus its energies on.

In Godzilla's mind there is only one way to approach any problem, and that is directly. To reach the power plant in the quickest manner possible it must first go on land and then follow a straight path to the illuminated building. The docks are the nearest piece of shoreline for the monster to alit, a location where a curiously bright red beacon light now beckons.

"It's headed this way," Bullock notes.

"Get to cover Bullock," Batman orders. "When it lands it'll see me waiting. It will want to crush me before heading over to the power plant. Hopefully that'll buy us enough time..."

"…to blow us all to kingdom come?" Bullock sarcastically interrupts. Batman's response is bleak silence. The chubby detective knows to not to push the issue and opts to help Batman mount the motorcycle and the caped crusader winces in agony as he gets settled. Batman removed the leg cast earlier and replaced it with a makeshift splint to allow for greater maneuverability. It doesn't help with the pain.

Bullock takes a quick glance and sees Godzilla rapidly making up ground. He looks at Batman, "I know you're probably eager to join the kid, but at least get the job done before kicking the bucket, will you? It's your show now."

With a sly wink Bullock moves away as quickly as his portly frame will allow. As he strides to cover Bullock relays through his walkie-talkie, "Bait's all strung up, getting ready to reel in the fish."

Godzilla is upon the docks within a minute of Bullock's farewell. The creature's massive moonlit shadow looms over the shore and Batman's red beacon. The creature pauses and looks down at the source of light. The oscillating red radiance from the beacon pulsates over Batman and his distinctive outline is etched within Godzilla's sinister shadow. It is a remarkable vestige.

Batman looks up at the monster's face and Godzilla's one good eye gleams hatred as it recognizes the pointy ears and cape. It opens its mouth and a characteristic blue flame spews forth.

Batman guns the motorcycle's engine and barrels out of the way of the massive blast, evading the controlled atomic eruption by seconds. As he burns rubber Batman could feel the light rain of dirt and minute debris from the nuclear onslaught rain down. He takes a brief look back. Where he once waited for the beast only a large, smoldering crater remains.

Godzilla is satisfied for a moment, until it notices that the red beacon has moved deeper into the city. The monster snorts smoke from its nostrils, steps over the crater and moves toward the light. The rage demands the gnat first, then the power plant.

Batman turns a corner and enters a lush avenue surrounded by tall towers on either side. He knows these roads better than any man alive, so the absence of light is not a hindrance to him. The night-vision goggles also help, particularly if any unforeseen obstacles arise. He revs the motor and flies across the pavement, his red light giving a sinister glow to the largely abandoned buildings.

As he nears one particular stone building its façade begins to splinter and crack. The edifice begins to crumble downwards, wreckage raining down onto the street. Batman weaves through the scattered downpour of brick and mortar as best he can and is thankful for the armor he wears. He takes a quick glance back expecting the see the monster standing in the street, and sees nothing but destruction.

He looks ahead and turns into a narrow alley abutted by two large brick buildings. The moment he enters the alley one building's surface grows pitted and cracked. It too begins to disintegrate like its earlier brethren, only this time Batman is able to exit the alley before the building collapses, thus avoiding the deadly rain of death. Over the din of the engine he could still hear the frustrated echo of the monster's characteristic roar. Batman lets a thin smile cross his lips as he whispers, "Too fast for you?"

A flash of fluorescent blue suddenly cuts across the sky over the caped crusader's head. The beam strikes with unerring accuracy, slicing across the base of buildings just ahead of Batman. Each building begins to teeter and fall in succession. Batman gives his head a shake, the creature has moved from destroying one building at a time, to several at once. There's no way he can drive through them all before they collapse. To even attempt it would be suicide.

He twists the motorcycle's controls and steers the vehicle into a nearby underground pedestrian bypass. Before he started this cat and mouse game he made sure that each route had an escape. The motorcycle's suspension rumbles as Batman careens down the walkway steps, the motor's noise reverberating along the abandoned tunnel walls. Batman winces after the jarring experience. He heads directly for the exit, a mere fifty meters away.

Without warning Godzilla's leg smashes through the roof of the tunnel a half-second after Batman passes that particular section. Batman curses himself. He'd fought the monster hand-to-hand and while it was fast, it was not this fast. Batman realizes that it must have been holding back all this time just to make him overconfident and he fell for it. He was supposed to lead the monster, not have it herd him! Regardless, the rapidly approaching exit now has a much more ominous appearance.

Batman depresses a button on the controls and a burst of nitrous oxide enters the motorcycle's fuel line. He feels the rush of speed as the chemical pushes the engine beyond its limit and the speed dial clicks past its maximum line. The motorcycle rolls up the stairs in a blur and literally flies through the exit. A half-second after hurtling his vehicle into the sky Batman witnesses the exit being bathed in atomic fire behind him.

Though he manages to escape Godzilla's assault, as Batman flies through the air he spies a large sedan parked at the very spot he is going to land. At the last second Batman's superb reflexes let him pull the front wheel of the bike upward so that the sedan is struck primarily by the rear wheel. The rear axle hits the car's roof at an awkward angle and Batman loses control. The motorcycle and rider roll over the roof and onto the pavement. Batman lands sprawled on his back with the motorcycle's weight pinning his broken leg. He growls as he tosses away the damaged night-vision goggles and espies Godzilla making its way towards him. The creature starts to build its blue fire and Batman grunts. Time is no longer on his side.

Batman's mind harkens back to a moment earlier in the evening when he and Alfred were in the cave, and Batman's own words come to haunt him, "I don't think I'll be able to walk away from this one…"

Suddenly, on the top of Godzilla's scalp a familiar figure appears and Batman smiles. Apache Chief was right, the Justice League couldn't help him, but that doesn't mean he is without friends in his hour of need. There, standing triumphantly on the monster's skull, is the crimson clad youth, Robin, the boy wonder!

It took all his skill and resolve for Robin to climb his way to the very top of the creature after abandoning the Batboat, and he's glad he made it in time. With a mischievous grin the young lad reaches for his utility belt and covers his eyes. Seeing Robin's actions prompts Batman to also cover his eyes just before a flash grenade explodes, bathing the surroundings, and Godzilla's good eye, in blinding light.

Temporarily blinded, the monster reaches for its eyes, but Robin has already leaped off the monster and is swinging to the safety of a nearby building thanks to his grapple line.

As Godzilla momentarily struggles to regain its sight Batman presses a secreted button on the motorcycle and the automated righting mechanism comes into play. A pneumatic hiss of air pushes a mechanical arm out of one side of the motorcycle and gingerly raises the fallen vehicle. The motorcycle is upright in seconds and Batman quickly follows suit. He takes a quick glance at the monster and smiles at Robin's handiwork before once more mounting the vehicle. Batman groans as he settles on the seat. He resets the red beacon and leans forward. The motor revs up and the Batman races away. Robin has provided a head start, something Batman desperately needs to take advantage of.

He turns onto a main thoroughfare and makes a beeline towards the power plant. He's stalled enough; it's time to execute the final phase of the plan. As Batman weaves through the darkened street on instinct alone he depresses a button on the motorcycle and opens up the communication-link. He dials the secreted number for the Professor's cellular telephone and dutifully waits for an answer.

"Hello Batman," a familiar voice echoes through the phone line. Though the voice is of the correct pitch and tone, Batman's acute sense of hearing and skills of detection could discern a slightly altered twinge in the oration.

"This is Kobayashi, isn't it?" Batman counters. "Where is the Professor?"

"He's… indisposed," Kobayashi answers.

Batman knew that something like this could occur when he asked Kobayashi to assist the Professor. However, it was a risk Batman had to take as they were short on time and Kobayashi was already well versed in turning Dynethenium into a weapon, whereas the Professor was a novice. And now it was too late to do anything about it.

"The dead-man switch is ready," Kobayashi continues, anticipating Batman's next question.

"I expected nothing less," Batman answers, deftly avoiding an abandoned car in the road. Over the roar of the engine he could now make out the loud thuds of Godzilla's ponderous march behind him. He shifts the motorcycle to its highest gear to try and maintain his lead on the monster.

"If the switch is ready, you'd better set it and get out of there," Batman continues after a momentary pause.

"I'm afraid that's not possible," Kobayashi solemnly notes.

"This isn't up for debate, Kobayashi," Batman growls. "Get out of there, or I will carry you out!"

"You don't understand," Kobayashi replies, "I cannot leave because I AM the dead-man switch."

"What?"

"After I… discussed matters with the Professor," Kobayashi starts his explanation, "I tried to complete the dead-man switch, but there just wasn't enough time. Besides, isn't it better this way? I can troubleshoot on the spot and believe me when I say it's very easy for something to go wrong. And Batman, you and I both know I do not belong in your world."

"There's no guarantee that you'll be sent back to your world, Kobayashi," Batman sighs, "it's likely that you'll be killed."

"Yes," Kobayashi agrees, "I understand. It doesn't really matter as by rights I should be dead already. At least now you won't have to sacrifice yourself. I've seen what you've accomplished on the monitors, and heard Mitsumi speak highly of you. This world needs a Batman."

Batman has covered a great deal of ground during their conversation. He's just passed the city limits and the illuminated power plant beckons like a carnival prize. For a moment Batman even believes he may have outpaced Godzilla, until the Lexus crashes to earth mere yards from his speeding motorcycle. Superb reflexes let the dark knight veer around the misplaced car. Once back on track a Datsun lands on the road, its wheels flying off upon impact. Again Batman avoids the obstruction and beads of sweat form beneath his bandaged face after the close call.

"Batman?" Kobayashi calls.

"Godzilla is throwing cars!" Batman yells. "It's near! Start the process!"

"You have to get out of range!" Kobayashi calls back. A dial tone is the only response his plea receives. Kobayashi knows what's at stake and that there may never be a second chance. He moves to the control console and flips several rewired switches, setting the electron acceleration process in high gear. Another jury-rigged switch is then flipped to shut off all the safety devices and permit the electron flow to continue unchecked. He seats himself and stares at a solitary gauge charting the electron flow. The needle begins to rise. Now it is merely a matter of time. In his mind Kobayashi asks for forgiveness…

The Datsun is followed by an Impala, then a Topaz, an Integra and finally a Neon. Batman manages to avoid them all by the skin of his teeth. He could try to turn away now and make an escape, but he knows better. He's gotten under Godzilla's skin and the creature would only move in pursuit of its nemesis, and away from the power plant trap. Batman always knew that this could be his final ride and there are no regrets. It's even strangely comforting to know that there is at least one other to share these final moments, though he does wish it were otherwise. Adrenaline pumps through his veins as the power plant summons him with its sinister glow.

The flaming carcass of a Prelude lands with a resounding crash on the road between Batman and the power plant. The car's gas tank explodes upon impact and the concussive force rattles even the dark knight. He tries to steer around the wreckage, only to have a burning Sonata fall from the sky and block his way. With no room to maneuver Batman decides on a desperate measure. He leaps up on the seat of his motorcycle and crouches down. Then, pushing off on his good leg Batman propels himself up and over the Sonata just before his motorcycle careens into the burning car. Batman does his best to roll with the landing as incinerated car and bike parts fly about, but with his leg broken and shoulder throbbing in pain it is hardly a graceful touchdown. Grateful to have survived such a harrowing maneuver he staggers to his feet and looks toward his goal, the power plant, now within reach. Batman removes a collapsible cane from his utility belt and begins to rapidly hobble the final few meters, his cape billowing as he moves like a matador's taunt to a bull.

Upon reaching the white walled power plant Batman turns around and sees Godzilla in all its horrific glory approach. The 100 meter tall atomic lizard slows its advance upon spying Batman, who is illuminated by the Batsignal light, waiting against the power plant wall. The creature still has one car in its hand. Godzilla stares at Batman as it lifts up the car to its face. With a malicious grin it snorts nuclear fire from its nostrils and the car bursts into flames. It gestures with the car at Batman, only to seemingly change its mind and casually toss the car behind its back. A few ponderous steps bring the behemoth within meters of a defiant Batman. Once more it looks down at its prey.

"Well, what are you waiting for?" Batman yells as he raises his cane. "Or do you know? Do you realize I've won?"

A blue-green hue develops along Godzilla's spine, and then a curious thing happens. There is a flash of brilliant light that bathes everything in and around and near the Dynethenium power plant in a vibrant orange glow. Though stunning in appearance, the eerie hue does no apparent physical harm to those within its embrace. Each can feel a slight charge in the air, its magnitude slowly building.

Batman touches his cane to the ground and is startled by the spark it makes. The scientist in him is amazed by the phenomenon and how it seems to have enveloped them so readily. The outside world, Gotham, the ocean, the sky, and everything else have simply blinked out of existence for those near the power plant. Batman then notices Godzilla and how its atomic rage has seemingly recoiled. By the monster's confused look, it was not a voluntary reaction.

Though bewildered by this startling, yet somewhat familiar, change in events, Godzilla still possesses enough resolve to bend down and gingerly wrap its fingers around a beleaguered Batman. With nowhere left to run and his energy virtually spent, Batman lets himself be lifted up by the creature, managing to keep only his arms and cane free. Godzilla positions the caped crusader before its face.

Batman could feel the atomic brimstone emanating from Godzilla's nostrils even through his armored uniform and bandages. He could see pitted marks on well-used teeth the size of average human beings, and he notices etched scarring from his numerous assaults on Godzilla's eye and scalp. It is a grim countenance.

Ever since that ominous night many years ago when a young Bruce Wayne witnessed the murder of his parents before his eyes, Batman has always been enamored by death. He never did fear it, but he always wondered what shape the grim specter would assume when it came time for him to join his parents in their eternal rest. Now, staring at this magnificent yet terrifying creature, he feels his question has been answered.

To Godzilla it is an odd sensation as the supercharged Dynethenium energy mingles with its own nuclear fission to create an uneasy calm in and around the monster. For the second time this evening Godzilla has been bathed in the electronic detritus of Dynethenium gone astray, and for the second time its mind is clear. Godzilla can now pause to ponder an idea that's surfaced in its mind, namely how something as seemingly small and delicate as this little man held in its hand could have given it so much difficulty. Where others quake in terror and flee at Godzilla's mere presence, this gnat advances and challenges it at every turn, and successfully so. It is like no other man it has ever seen. Perhaps… perhaps this is not a mere man but something more? Maybe there is even a little bit of monster inside the man?

With a nod to its foe Godzilla heaves its arm and throws the Batman up and away from the power plant. Batman is completely flabbergasted by the gesture. In the blink of an eye he has pierced the orange bubble and can be spotted hurtling through the sky towards Gotham City on the strength of Godzilla's throw. His sense of survival overcoming his awe Batman removes the grappling gun from his utility belt. This time the barb he fires has a long, silken cord attached to it. The barb digs into the concrete of a nearby skyscraper and Batman takes firm hold of the cord. Though his shoulder screams in pain Batman manages to force himself to swing down to an open rooftop. His boots dig into the gravelly surface as he lands and he adjusts himself so that the brunt of the impact is on his good leg. Once settled he immediately turns around and sweeps his cape aside in the process. From his vantage point on top of the building Batman could see that where the Dynethenium power plant once stood there is now only a massive hole in the ground.

"Godspeed Kobayashi," Batman whispers.

…

Aftermath

They had witnessed the entire drama from afar. The unrelenting advance of Godzilla, the blinding flash of orange light and the formation of an enormous energy bubble, and the final crackling bolts of power just before everything vanished. To even the most jaded of spectators it was an awesome sight to behold.

"I hope you find what you desire," the Professor whispers solemnly in the wake of Kobayashi's sacrifice. He turns and looks at his wife, Mitsumi, and the few tears sliding down her cheeks.

"You shouldn't cry," the Professor utters as he places a comforting hand on her shoulder, "he wanted it to end this way."

She turns to her husband and peers into his eyes, one of which is swollen black from Kobayashi's punch. She gently touches his bruised face as she speaks, "It was almost you in there. Why were you going to do such an insane thing? The power plant…?"

He grasps her hand on his cheek and smiles, "Though it is my life's work, the power plant is a cold and heartless thing, and things can be replaced. No Mitsumi, it was always about you. My double, he said we were alike and I believed him up to a point. One difference is that I couldn't ask him to risk his life again. He'd lost you once already and I could only imagine the pain he felt. By giving my life my twin would be spared and you would still have me as your husband… in a sense. Really, it sounds so foolish now, but he… he sacrificed himself to save his Mitsumi, he loved her so much. I just wanted to prove that I could do the same for you. I wanted to prove I deserved you just as much as he did."

She gently places her other hand on his cheek and their lips lock in a long and passionate kiss. When they pull away she smiles coyly and slaps his face on its good side.

"We've been married too long and been through too much together for you to doubt the feelings we have for each other," she states emphatically. "Don't ever try something so stupid again!"

"No, I won't," the Professor nods as he wraps one arm around his wife's waist. They both return their gaze to the site of the battle's grand finale as the Professor smiles, "Still, it was such a rare opportunity, to meet one's twin. In the short time I knew him I felt as if he were a brother. I truly hope the fates are kind to him…"

…

As he sits there at the edge of the skyscraper, feet dangling over the edge to the ground below, he watches the hive of activity the city has now become. The army has arrived at last, and they are coordinating with the police to assay the state of the city and keep the peace. Soon repairs will begin and in time it may appear as if nothing has ever happened.

Of course they all will know better. There have been lives lost and altered forever by this evening's events. He turns his gaze to the docks and watches as the Wayne Yacht nears Gotham harbor. It appears Alfred was successful in finding at least a few survivors of the ill-fated Destiny and Vector.

Batman notes a slight change in the air pressure behind him and he calls out, "Careful when you land, Robin. The roof is slick."

There's the characteristic crunch of boot leather grinding into the roof's gravel, and soon Robin is sitting by his mentor's side. The youth grins, "We all saw you fly out of that orange bubble just before it disappeared. That was awesome! The Commissioner sends his thanks by the way. He's a bit busy right now coordinating with the military and trying to coax the mayor out of his bomb shelter. After tonight, I think his honor has lost my vote."

"You're too young to vote," Batman mumbles.

"Didn't stop me the last election," Robin smiles.

Batman looks at his junior partner, "When did you bail out of the boat?"

"When I saw that giant wave, I knew I wouldn't make it," Robin answers, "so I got out, swam a bit, grabbed Godzilla's tail and started climbing. Easy as pie… well, not really. Bullock was oddly happy to see me alive and in one piece, I've never seen the big guy like that. It was kind of creepy, actually. So, uhm, let's see, how we can change the subject? I've got it, how in the world did you grow to 100 meters tall?"

"Apache chief lent me his strength," Batman replies.

"But isn't he…?" Robin trails off in his question.

Batman merely nods solemnly as he states humbly, "He was a good comrade and friend."

Batman adjusts himself and looks towards the crater where the power plant once resided, "It had me cold, Robin. It had me cold and it let me go, and I just don't understand why…"

Robin taps Batman on the shoulder, "I don't believe it had you. You always have some contingency plan or way out."

"I had my cane…"

Robin smiles, "There you go. You had your cane as backup, so it didn't have you."

"It's not a joke, Robin," Batman huffs. "What could I do with a cane? It had me in its hand and it let me go."

Robin also looks to the crater and loses his smile, "I don't know what to tell you Bruce, you've been in this business much longer than I have. Maybe it let you live so you could just sit here and wonder why. It could be a situation where the monster thought it better to let an enemy live in fear and doubt than to let him die a martyr. Or maybe it saw something in you that it liked and thought you were worth saving. You have to admit, Godzilla probably never came across something like you. In the end, does it really matter why? You're alive and tomorrow you can still make a difference in this world, like you just did tonight."

Batman sits silently as he chews over Robin's words.

Robin breaks the silence with a question, "So, what do you want to do?"

"I guess it's time to head back to the cave," Batman answers, "the sun's almost up and everything seems under control."

"Okay," Robin concurs, "and how are we going to get there?"

Batman looks at the streets below and points to a Cadillac, "That looks like Nails Bufone's car. I don't think he'll miss it…"

…

In another time and another place a couple lovingly embraces each other on the deck of a ship. They hold on tight for each had thought the other lost forever. Some of their closer friends look on in bewilderment, unable to explain the miracle before their eyes.

Others aboard the military vessel stare out at the calm waters as they head towards land, and a nagging worry fills their thoughts. If one is able return, so can the other…

End


End file.
